Hold My Hand
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: For the years Sasuke returned, they married and moved in. Only one thing stands in their way. Sakura. SasuNaru. KakaIru. SakuLee.
1. 大枝で掛かる花の下。

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.  
**Warning:** Kind of a lime-ish chapter.  
_Pairings:_ SasuNaru, speakings of SakuLee.

* * *

Hold My Hand

大枝で掛かる花の下。 - 

Under the flower which catches with the large branch.

--  
Naruto casually walked along a wall, Sasuke holding his hand as he did so, so he didn't fall. Naruto smiled at the contact, raising his other arm to balance himself he knew if he fell Sasuke was sure to catch him. Both boys wore jackets and scarves in the night's weather. As the Autumn leaves danced around Sasuke's feet.

Naruto wore a light brown jacket, a brown hat and a beige scarf, with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black shined shoes. Sasuke wore a dark blue scarf, a dark-ish blue jacket, a pair of black jeans, with a white top just showing with his unbuttoned jacket. His hair waving in the wind. Naruto giggled as he walked with his lover's hand in his own.

Jumping down from the wall as it ended by their house, Naruto jumped into his husband's arms. Smiling happily and watching as Sasuke set him down softly and carefully. From their breaks of being in ANBU this was the only day of the month they had spent together for more than 2 hours, Sasuke smiled to himself, watching his blonde his smile increased.

Naruto turned to his husband. "Why so happy, Sasuke-teme?" He asked, smiling back and tilting his head slightly.

Sasuke smirked as the moon light shone upon Naruto's face, he leant down and kissed his husband's lips before standing straight again. Naruto whined.

"Is there a reason not to be happy?" He asked Naruto. Smiling.

Naruto giggled softly as he snuggled into Sasuke's warm embrace. Naruto dug his hand into Sasuke's back pocket, grabbing their house keys and bounding over to the front door of their house. He placed the key in the lock and turned it until a click was heard. He slid the door open and walked into the Uchiha compound, a warm sensation filling him as he thought one word, '_Home_…'

Sasuke patted Naruto's bottom, edging him further into the house. Naruto giggled and walked into the kitchen going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water as he turned to see his husband standing in the doorway, arms folded, leaning against the door frame. Naruto smiled and set his bottle down, removing his jacket, scarf, hat and shoes he put them on the counter, walking over to his husband he removed Sasuke's jacket and scarf. Sasuke watched, smiling.

Naruto knelt down, his breath floating over Sasuke's clothed member, which slowly became hard as Naruto ran his finger down Sasuke's leg, removing Sasuke's shoe, and repeating it until Sasuke's shoes and socks were thrown away. Naruto got up and giggled at his husband, who had a heated blush on his face. Naruto snuggled against his husband, purposely rubbing their groins together as he snuggled.

The door bell rung two times, Sasuke broke away from Naruto, giving him a gentle lick on the lips before he went to open the door. Naruto watched from the kitchen. Sakura walked into his house, he scowled as she blushed at Sasuke. He ruffled his hair slightly, making it look messy, he rubbed his eyes making them look red as he made tears come to them. He walked to the sink, and placed the hot water on, dunking his finger in it as it got hot, he yelped silently.

Walking out of the kitchen with his sore finger, and watering eyes, walking toward his husband. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto ignored her and sobbed against Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto raised his finger to Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled softly at his crying blonde as he licked the finger, sucking it softly, kissing it gently and nuzzling it. Naruto smiled, and let the tears fall from his face as he lowered his finger, gazing into his love's eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, clasping his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke's around Naruto's waist. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward, as Naruto crashed his lips upon Sasuke's, nipping and licking Sasuke's bottom lip, as his hands played with the black hair on Sasuke's neck. He smiled and deepened the kiss, as Sasuke smartly opened his mouth, massaging his lips against Naruto's, and thrashing his tongue with Naruto's tongue, exploring every bit of his lovers mouth until their lungs begged for air, and they parted. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips once more, making the blonde mewl in pleasure. He smirked as Naruto turned to Sakura and giggled.

"Hi Sakura-chan..!" He said softly. Sakura was a bit flustered but she nodded. Waving her hand softly as Naruto did so too.

"Come through, Sakura.." Sasuke said, leading Sakura into the living room, holding Naruto's hand and taking him with them. Sasuke sat on his black leather sofa, with Naruto on his lap. Whilst Sakura sat in a normal black leather seat, just one on it's own, near the larger sofa. Naruto shuffled teasingly on Sasuke's lap as Sasuke bit his lip, and forced himself not to thrust his hips up.

Sakura smiled softly at Sasuke, blatantly ignoring the blonde snuggling against Sasuke as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde. Sakura growled silently, Naruto was just a problem, constantly in the way. She sighed slightly as Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto turned to face him and smiled back.

"Anyway, Sasuke..!" Sakura began, putting both boys out of their silent lust staring, Sasuke growled mentally and smiled forcefully at Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-san, what brings you to our house at this time of night?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura mentally kicked herself, '_Their house Sakura, with that **horrible** blonde demon in the way_.' She thought, glaring at her shoes. She looked at Sasuke again, and smiled, blushed to see him smiling back at her. Sakura shifted in her seat and smiled softly.

"Well, I was just going to go to the market that opens at night from a long shift at the hospital. Then I saw you two had just returned, so I thought I would come say hello to you."

'_To Sasuke…_' Naruto thought sadly. He got up and walked out. Sakura smirked slightly, Naruto caught this in the corner of his eyes. His eyes turned a vacant brownie red, with a gentle hint of dark blue, as he so badly wanted to scream '_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,_' but restraining he walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining room table listening to Sakura and Sasuke's conversation.

"**It's rather rude to listen in on conversations not involving yourself, brat.**" Kyuubi no Kitsune pointed out from inside Naruto's head. Naruto groaned.

"_Baka Kyuubi, who said I was **listening in**, I'm merely over-hearing. Not being an eavesdropper thank you very much._" Naruto retorted to Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head, his fur moving slightly as he grinned an evil yet calming grin.

"**I sense your hate for the pink-haired one, Naruto. You are full of pure jealousy that the Uchiha will leave you, are you not?**" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto growled, "_Of course not, Sasuke loves me…_" He said, but who was he telling? Himself, or Kyuubi? Or maybe trying to reassure himself.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "**As we all know, brat. Thank you for stating the remarkably obvious.**" Kyuubi said, mocking his container. Naruto snarled.

"_Shut up, and go back to sleep, Kyuubi. I'm in no mood to talk to you,_" He said, standing up and walk - **stomping** - upstairs, he grabbed a pair of pj's and walked into the guestroom, slamming the door he went over to the bed and sat on it. He heard a bang against a wall and footsteps harshly walk upstairs. Naruto lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as the door swung open, slamming against the wall. He opened his eyes, and Sakura was in front of him. Her eyes red with anger, and her face matching.

"Listen, you pathetic little demon," She began harshly, "Sasuke does **not** love you," she glanced him up and down, pure disgust in her eyes, "In fact he hates you, demon! You are not worthy of being demon-Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. You are low and unworthy of the Uchiha title, you can not produce children for Sasuke, that he has so longer gained for in life, he wants **me** not you, you pathetic little shit..!" Sakura moved forward and harshly slapped Naruto.

"Get out of his life, if you know what's good for you." She snarled, and walked out, jumping down the stares. Naruto sat in shock. Tears falling down his cheeks, as harsh sobs escaped his lips, he slammed the guestroom door shut and locked it, crying harshly against it.

He hit the door several times, until his knuckles felt sore and red. "Why me?! WHY ME?!" He whispered harshly to himself, slamming his fists against the door.

XX

Sakura walked back downstairs, wiping her hand on her skirt, disgusted that she had actually touched Naruto. She walked toward the front door, and waved to Sasuke.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." She said, giggling. Sasuke glared at her, and opened the front door, slamming it as she walked out, slightly catching her foot, she yelped. He didn't care. She had said the unthinkable about Naruto. About his love. And he had hated her more than he ever had.

_Flashback -._

_"Honestly, Sasuke. He's so bad-mannered, what do you see in him?" Sakura asked, giggling and playing with her ridiculous pink hair. Sasuke glared at her._

_"Everything." He said, standing up. "He's beautiful, funny, caring, kind, a great fuck.. And guess what, Sakura.." He said, towering over her._

_"Wh-What?!" She stuttered out._

_"I love him! With every movement in my body, every part of my soul and heart, every part of my mind revolves around him. I love him. His smile, his body, his love. I love **him** not you, **him**. I am sure Lee would be dis-pleased at your lack of love for him, do you not think?" Sasuke asked, smirking in a horrifying way, that scared Sakura._

_She shook her head, "He would not care…" She told him._

_Sasuke begged to differ, "He fucking proposed to you. How could he not care if he did something so huge?! Hmm?!" He asked._

_Sakura slapped him. Then and there she had slapped Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head and backed away. He stared at her. Pure shock, and hatred in her eyes. Sakura swore she saw the intent to kill in his eyes as he sat down. His Sharingan flicking on and off._

_"I'll get you Sasuke, I'll show you love," she told him, before walking upstair_s.

- End Flashback. -

Sasuke ran upstairs, running into the bathroom with no sign of Naruto, he checked the main room, then to the guest room, he knocked on the door. No answer.

"Naruto?" He asked. He heard a faint, yet gentle sob.

"Sasuke-teme.." He heard, a small bang. Sasuke shook the door handle.

"Naruto, open the damn door, or I will break it down." He said, against the door, he heard a small click, indicating that Naruto had unlocked the door for Sasuke. Sasuke slid the door open and walked in, staring at a broken and red cheeked Naruto. His eyes red, sad, lonely and angry.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, walking to his dobe. He went to reach out, before Naruto grabbed his hand, glaring at him.

"**You stupid bastard,**" a familiar voice said. Sasuke snarled.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," he said. "We meet again, do we not?" He asked. Kyuubi smirked.

"Hai, indeed we do, brat."

Sasuke hesitated slightly, "W.. Where is my husband?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed in content, then he smirked slapping the Uchiha's hand out of his grasp.

"Sleeping, crying." He said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I told him you did love him, but nooo, I had to leave the brat alone, so constantly thinking of you and not himself. He'll get sick, Uchiha, and it's all pink's fault."

"Pi - Sakura." He stated. "What did she say?!" He demanded, shaking Kyuubi slightly, gently so he would not harm Naruto's body. Kyuubi laughed in Sasuke's face.

"She said, 'Listen, you pathetic little demon, Sasuke does **not** love you, in fact he hates you, demon! You are not worthy of being demon-Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. You are low and unworthy of the Uchiha title, you can not produce children for Sasuke, that he has so longer gained for in life, he wants **me** not you, you pathetic little shit..! .Get out of his life, if you know what's good for you'. And exactly that. The brat broke down in tears right after her hand collided with his cheek." Kyuubi smirked, but the intent to kill was in the air. He sniffed it, coming directly from Sasuke. He smirked.

"_Ky--Kyuubi? Wh.. Why am I here?_" Naruto asked from inside his own head, he was inside a cage, snuggling against the warmth of the demon fox, as he used to when he was younger. "_S-Sasuke's there… Wh-What did you tell him Kyuubi?_" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi shook his head, a paw covering the broken blonde. "**Everything.**" He said simply. Naruto gasped.

"_Kyuubi, wake my body up, I want to return to Sasuke._" He told the fox. Kyuubi obliged and disappeared back to his own body, letting Naruto's soul reclaim his body, as his fox went to sleep at the back of his cage in a warm, dark corner.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes turned from red, to light blue, showing only sadness. "Naruto!" Sasuke said, gripping the blonde and hugging him softly. Naruto yelped slightly but snuggled against the Uchiha.

"I- I.. P-Please don't leave me Sasuke..!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shook his head, planting kisses all over Naruto, his lips, his nose, his eye-lids, his cheeks, his jaw, anywhere he could reach. Naruto mewled slightly and pulled Sasuke to him, kissing him softly, with a slide slip of his tongue on Sasuke's bottom lip he heard his love groan.

"Sasuke," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke moaned, "Hold my hand."

Sasuke did so, crashing his lips against Naruto's as Naruto's head slammed against the wall behind him, his arms pinned above his head as Sasuke entwined their fingers, playing with their hands, rubbing their wrists and palms together.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, I want to continue this story. XD


	2. 愛の名。

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi does. Maybe if I ask really nicely and I give him dango, or ramen? You think he likes ramen? PEOPLE SEARCH THIS STUFF UP FOR ME XD!  
**Warning:**_ There is a _**_LEMON_** in this chapter, I will not warn you again, because I just have. Don't want to read it, it seperates at the bottom. Kay kay? 8D Enjoy my loves.

* * *

Hold My Hand

愛の名。

- Name of Love

Sasuke smirked as he pinned Naruto to the bed, their fingers still entwined together, and their mouths still ravishing against one another's. Naruto moaned and arched his back as Sasuke licked and nipped at Naruto's tongue, they licked each other's tongues until the friction of their erection's no longer wanted to the be ignored.

Sasuke let go of one of Naruto's hands, letting it fall to the blonde's clothed erection. He smirked as Naruto squeezed their fingers together. Naruto took Sasuke's hand, which was holding his and held the wrist, running Sasuke's fingers down his own body, moaning at the touch. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde touch himself through him.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, staring into lust filled onyx eyes, he smiled softly and arched his hips, body language obviously showing Sasuke what he wanted, Sasuke smirked and decided now was the time to be stubborn.

"What do you want dobe?" He asked the famous Uchiha smirk boiling on his lips, Naruto growled and arched his hips upward.

"You, teme!" He replied huskily. Sasuke's smirk increased as he took his hands off of the blonde's body and held the blonde's hand instead.

"That's not detailed enough my sweet," Sasuke told him, beginning to nip at Naruto's neck, licking and swirling with his tongue around a purple hickey that had newly formed on the sensitive tanned skin, making Naruto moan and shake his head.

"Won't…Ngh… Beg!" He told the young Uchiha. "Not yet," he told the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded his head, understanding.

"Nice and slow, yes Naruto? Is that what you want?" He whispered seductively into the blonde ear, giving the lobe a gentle kiss and nibble before pulling back and looking into the wide blue eyes. Naruto nodded his head, latching his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. His free hand linked with Sasuke, their fingers playing and entwining again, rubbing their palms together as their tongues did the same.

Sasuke smirked, breaking away from the kiss, leaving the innocent blonde panting with his eyes slightly closed. He smiled down and pecked Naruto's lips, letting go of Naruto's hand he walked to the radio in the room, placing a CD on, he smirked, press play and pounced over to Naruto.

Naruto giggled and took Sasuke's hand, kissing it softly as he entwined their fingers, Sasuke watched him, as Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes with every move he made, then the music from the speakers began to fly around the room, into Naruto's ears, and he suddenly smiled.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, Naruto moved his head for Sasuke to give him more room, as Sasuke sang o his neck, "_Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_.." Nibbling gently on Naruto's neck, he continued to sing, "_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling I don't care.. I got ways_.." Sasuke smiled softly, rubbing his free hand against Naruto's leg. Naruto arched his back and moaned again. Sasuke smirked.

Kissing Naruto's lips softly Sasuke moved to Naruto's chest, removing Naruto's top he smirked, "_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare.. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_.." Sasuke gave Naruto's nipple a quick lick before singing against it, his voice vibrating it slightly, "_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while. But in time, nothing can harm you.. Not while I'm around_.." Sasuke chuckled slightly and licked the nipple, moving down he ran his hand down Naruto's chest as he came to Naruto's trousers, removing his own top Sasuke looked at Naruto, smirking.

Naruto opened his mouth and moaned, singing a line for himself, "_Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb, I can do it, let me to it, show me something I can over come. Not to worry, love. _(I know it's mum but I changed it to love, so shush.) _Being close and being clever, ain't like being true, I don't need to - I would never hide a thing from you.. Like some_.." Sasuke nipped and licked at the skin above Naruto's trousers, smirking, he licked Naruto's navel, Naruto moaned and arched up as Sasuke removed his trousers and boxers in one, licking his lips hungrily at the sight before him, he smirked.

Leaving down he licked Naruto's exposed erection, earning a shocked moan from the young blonde. Nibbling the tip, Sasuke sung again, "_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around nothing's gonna harm you darlin' not while I'm around…_" He licked the erection, "_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but it time.. Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm.. Around._" Sasuke smirked. The song finished, but the melody stayed playing as he had set it to repeat, to send a message to his blonde.

Naruto growled. "How do you - Ah!" Sasuke shoved a finger into Naruto's entrance, smirking at the blonde.

"Hm? How do I what my love?" Sasuke asked, letting another finger slide in, Naruto's blue eyes teared up as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah! 'Suke, it hurts!!" He whispered. Sasuke smiled apologetically, leaning up he kissed his blonde.

"Shh, just relax." Sasuke cooed softly. Naruto lay back, sighing softly. Sasuke smiled softly, kissing Naruto's stomach as the blonde boy relaxed to his touch, he added another finger, scissoring around the entrance and trying to find the spot that made Naruto -

"Ngh! 'Suke…..ha…! Do that again..!" Naruto moaned, Sasuke did so, smirking as Naruto moaned out and arched his hips for more.

"I need you, 'Suke!" he told the raven. Sasuke smirked.

"How?" He asked. Naruto moaned in defeat, '_Begging will do_.' He thought to himself as he glared at the raven haired man.

"I want you inside of me, teme! I want you to make me stop hurting, I WANT YOU!" He told the raven, firmly. Sasuke smirked and took his fingers out of the blonde, removing his own trousers and boxers he positioned himself against his blonde and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Do it, 'Suke.." He said innocently. Sasuke nodded and thrust forward into Naruto, giving him a few moments to relax with Sasuke inside of him, Sasuke moaned slightly as Naruto fidgeted.

"Move, teme!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke thrust out then back in. Naruto arched his back and moaned out loud. "T-Teme! Harder!" He yelled slightly, Sasuke thrust in harder, his speed increasing as he reached in between their bodies and took Naruto's erection. He pumped it forcefully and smirked as Naruto's moans grew louder. Sasuke moaned as he felt himself close to climax he pulled Naruto's head to him as he let go of Naruto's erection to hold Naruto's hand.

"Nothing… Ngh. Is… Ha.. Going to … Nghh.. Hurt… Y-You!" Sasuke told him, as he climaxed in the blonde, Naruto followed after him, screaming Sasuke's name as he did so. Sasuke removed himself from Naruto and smiled softly, licking Naruto's stomach to clear of the seed. Naruto did the same to Sasuke.

Both men climbed into the covers as Naruto lay his head gently onto Sasuke's chest, smiling, he kissed it gently, then moved his head to kiss Sasuke's lips softly. Sasuke kept their fingers entwined as he lay Naruto's head back on his chest, stroking Naruto's hair.

"Sakura… What will we do about her?" Naruto asked, blinking. His eyelashes tickled against Sasuke's chest, Sasuke smiled softly still stroking the blonde's hair as Naruto played with his fingers.

"What do you want to do? We have the week off Naruto," He told Naruto. Naruto nodded against his chest and kissed Sasuke's thumb.

"Should we let Lee know?" He asked cutely, before kissing Sasuke's pinkie. Sasuke smirked slightly and sighed.

"That's up to you, my love.." He said softly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke smiled back and kissed the top of Naruto's head, smelling the delicious scent of Naruto's golden spikes. He chuckled softly.

"Hm.. Love you 'Suke," Naruto said.

Sasuke stroked his husband's back, holding onto Naruto's hand as Naruto re-entwined their fingers, he smiled.

"I love you too Naru.." He said softly.

XX

Naruto woke to an annoying chirping noise, he snuggled against Sasuke's chest, looking at the raven, he smiled as he saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully, he moved his hand which was still holding Sasuke's and placed it on the ravens chest as he licked Sasuke's thumb. Laying his head back down Naruto played with Sasuke's fingers, thinking of how to shut the birds up, without bringing physical pain.

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked down at the already lively blonde watching as Naruto played with his fingers. He smiled slightly and wiggled his fingers to get the mans attention. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"Teme, you're up." He said softly, leaning up to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke kissed back and shuffled a little, pulling the blonde into a soft hug he got up and walked nakedly over to his drawers. Naruto watched him and smiled, throwing himself back onto the bed he spread out under the covers. Happy with his life so far.

Naruto felt something fall on his chest, he moved to look but a white silky top was thrown at his face, a button hitting his nose as he pulled it off he glared at the now fully dressed Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Problem?" He asked softly. Naruto shook his head in shock at how ravishing his husband looked, he smiled at the though but was put off as a pair of orange boxers were thrown at him.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of black denim trousers, a white baggy top - with the Uchiha symbol on the back - and a necklace that Naruto had given him as an anniversary gift last year. A necklace with the Uzumaki and Uchiha sign put into one, slightly over lapping each other so you could tell them apart.

Naruto began to dress, so he was wearing a white yukata, he glared at his husband. "Why me?! Why not you, 'Suke?!" he asked, smirking slightly.

Sasuke laughed, "Because," Sasuke walked over to Naruto, his lips inches away from Naruto's, "you look pretty in a yukata.." he said softly, kissing Naruto and pulling him off of the bed so he could tie the yukata up. He spun Naruto around as he finished and smirked as he saw the Uchiha symbol at the top of the yukata. Naruto's necklace Tsunade had given him gently hit his nose as he spun, he giggled and caught Sasuke to stop himself spinning.

A knock at the door caused both boys to stop in their tracks, Sasuke looked out of the window of the guest room they had stayed in and frowned.

"Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I should get to work on My Brother and I, and I am, I've started the chapter and I'm not even near finished, there's only two frickin' pages. Besides, I'm going on holiday next Saturday in Ibiza, for like two weeks. So I can't update then, how **suckish** is that?! I will try my best of course, take a notebook with me and right down my idea's and such. I may even come up with a one-shot for the brother's, because there's always a beautiful view from our balocony it's like looking over the beach at night, with the lights of the Marvent below, and it's just a gorgeous sight.

I'm going to stop rambling now. For those who are fans of Hitachiin twincest, I'm writing a short one-shot. Well, drabble. Please read and review.

Anyways,  
Review this guys! Like it? I **really** want to know. :)


	3. 愛

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, _still_.  


* * *

Hold My Hand

"What the hell does she want?" Sasuke growled out as he held his husband's hand walking down the stairs of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke's free hand was clenched into a fish, his eyes a flashed red due to his Sharingan, he sighed softly.

"No Mangekyo." Naruto warned him. Sasuke grinned to his lover and turned to the door, giving Naruto a quick kiss he opened the door, revealing a very shocked Sakura Haruno. Sasuke and Naruto stood together practically blocking Sakura from entering their house.

Sakura smiled sadly and looked to her side as she held a bunch of roses. She turned her gaze back to the pair and put out her hand, her face blushing.

"Please take them.." she said softly to Sasuke. Sasuke snorted and glared at the pink-haired medical ninja. He smirked slightly and turned to Naruto who seemed slightly sad. He sighed and let his eyes go back to their onyx colour.

"Sakura, you have misused and overstated your welcome in this house," Naruto said dangerously, "you're no longer welcome here, even if it is just one of us home, the maids, and the rest of the guests and what not who live in this house know you are _not_ welcome here. Understood?" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed.

Sakura gulped and dropped the roses on the floor before running away. Sasuke smirked to his blonde before noticing a small tag on the side of the roses. His eyes shot. He grabbed the roses and threw them farther away, a small bang was heard which echoed around, Sasuke snarled.

"Explosive." He stated obviously. Naruto smiled to his husband and took his hand closing the door but not before shouting a goodbye to the maids. Sasuke laughed softly as they walked hand in hand down the streets of Konoha.

"You're far too kind to them." He said, clearly stating Naruto's friendliness to even a stray cat. He laughed softly as Naruto hugged close to him, he looked up to see Ino waving in her shop window with Shikamaru standing the other side of the counter. Both men walked in.

"Hey there Sasuke! Naruto! How are you?!" Ino asked in a happy voice. Shikamaru nodded toward them as his greeting.

"Troublesome woman," He muttered. Ino hit him over the head, Shikamaru grinned at her clearly thinking it was a good time, "But I love you?" Ino's feature's softened as she hugged the brunette. Sasuke smirked and pulled his own blonde close to him, resting his chin on top of Naruto's head as he looked around for the perfect flower.

"Looking for something, Sasuke?" Ino asked as she finished suffocating her love in a tight hug. Sasuke smiled and nodded against Naruto's head. Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke's hands wrapped around his waist, Naruto placed his hands over Sasuke's.

"Just a flower," He said softly.

Ino smiled, "Any kind in particular?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I've never been good with flowers, Ino. I don't know what kinds there are really, roses, lilies, tulips, daises, sunflowers, daffodils, and I can't remember anymore." Naruto giggled softly.

"Who is it for?" He asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "The love of my life," he said, softly poking Naruto's belly. Naruto giggled again and held his hands tight to Sasuke's as he nuzzled back against him. Shikamaru laughed softly and nodded before kissing Ino and waving to the boys as a goodbye, he walked out of the flower shop leaving the three alone.

"Mind you, Sakura's been acting weird lately, don't you think?" Ino asked looking at the two boys as she leaned over the counter to get some packaging for the white rose she had got, and a few seeds so they would have their own white roses.

Sasuke snarled, "With us of course."

Naruto nodded.

"It's quite stupid really, she just flipped out at me last night," He sighed at the memory, Sasuke kissed the top of his head as they moved to the counter speaking to the blonde girl. Ino sighed and frowned as she wrapped the flower up and placed the seeds to the side.

"I think she's jealous," Ino said, Sasuke got out his wallet. "No need for money Sasuke, it's on the house of course!" She laughed then sighed. "But whatever would Lee say.."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Jealous of us? _Still_? She knows that Sasuke and I aren't going to part any time soon, why on earth would she suddenly assume it. I mean, she _was_ our friend, but she's not coming to our house again." Naruto said, laughing slightly.

Ino smiled, "Good on you boys." She passed the rose and seeds to Sasuke, who passed the rose to Naruto.

"Love you," He said to Naruto, kissing him softly as Naruto took the rose. Naruto kissed back and giggled.

"Love you too, 'Suke.."

Ino smiled. "So what do you guys plan to do?" She asked as the boys looked at her. Naruto sighed and looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke looked down at him then to Ino, he shrugged.

"Honestly, so far we've done what we want to do, we've kept her away from our home, making sure she brings no God damn harm to it, or Naruto for th -"

"She tried to _blow_ _up_ our damn house!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino gasped.

"She never!" She said, tapping her fingers against the counter. She frowned and moved around it. "Come on," She said, pushing the two boys out before locking the shop.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

Ino smiled softly, "Well we're going to visit Lee of course." Sasuke smirked.

He liked this plan of Ino's, he liked this plan of Ino's _very_ much.

XX

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee currently sat in the living room of Sakura and Lee's house. Lee gulped and moved his green collar from his neck, smiling sheepishly to the three sitting across from him, he watched Sasuke sip his tea. He watched Naruto lay his head on the taller man's shoulder and smile softly at Lee, and he watched as Ino glared at nothing.

Lee cleared his throat, all three looked at him. Lee smiled softly and placed his elbows on his knee's, laying his chin in his palms.

"So what's going on? Why the youthful meeting, my companions?" Lee asked. Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto and Ino giggled.

"We've come to discuss.. Quite an important matter of our problems Lee, and it seems your fiancé is the main _root_ of our problems, she's causing well _attempting_ to cause physical pain and such on my friends, I for one will not stand for that.." Ino said. Sasuke smirked slightly, he liked Ino, she was a good friend, if only Sakura could move on like Ino had.

Lee sighed sadly. "I take it this youthful cherry blossom in my life is still in a young puppy love façade?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded, "It seems she thinks you do not care for her, even though you _proposed_ to her," He said sighing, he folded his arms, "honestly Lee, how do you put up with her?"

Lee laughed softly before answering the question, sometimes he would wonder himself, but then again, Sakura was like any other woman, hormones were quite randomly chosen and he grew to respect that with his fiancé's body. He sighed gently as he touched his stomach and sat up, placing his hands on his lap, and looking down at them.

"Sakura-chan is pregnant," He whispered. Naruto choked on his water and had to have Sasuke pat his back to calm him down, Ino stared in disbelief.

"You're joking! Is it yours?" She asked, then placed a hand over her mouth. '_Damnit Ino, way to go, huh?! Say it in a bitch of a manner._' She thought.

Lee smiled. "Yes, Ino. The baby is my own. It seems ever since she was told of such a youthful thing, she had felt she was not worthy of carrying my own child. She assumed everybody hated her, honestly on my own way, I can't blame her. But then again, it questions my mind, why would she think such nonsense?"

Sasuke smiled at Lee's caring state. "Lee, she's just -" Sasuke sighed softly, "She just doesn't understand the concept of a relationship, she thinks she can do what she wants, where she wants. But she can't, right?" Lee shook his head.

"Exactly." Naruto said smiling. "Stand up to her Lee, you love her right?"

Lee nodded. "Yes," He replied.

Naruto grinned happily, standing up and bringing Sasuke's arm up with him as he clutched Sasuke's hand as if there was no tomorrow. "So stand up to her Lee! Tell her you love her! Tell her you _need_ her, this baby will need _you_ more than anyone else, sometimes more than Sakura, because you don't know _what's_ going to happen."

Lee smiled happily and nodded, standing up as Ino did.

"Thank you for your youthful remarks, guys. I appreciate it, thanks." Lee said smiling softly at the three guests his three _friends_. He sighed in happiness.

"Well we better get going," Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto out of the living room. Ino and Lee followed, Ino walked out of the front door after the pair and smiled, waving at Lee.

"Bye Lee!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder. Sasuke chuckled softly and walked down to the Hokage Tower.

"I'll see you two later," Ino said as she walked back to her shop. Sasuke nodded and gave a small wave, Naruto grinned and hugged her quickly, bouncing back to Sasuke and stealing his hand again, entwining their fingers.

"We're going to see baa-chan?!" Naruto asked happily.

Sasuke laughed, "If she's not too busy."

"Why are we going to see baa-chan _today_ teme?" Naruto asked, his big blue eyes staring questionably into Sasuke's ebony ones. Sasuke smiled.

"Because there are things that need to be dealt with," He said softly. Naruto shook his head, pausing for a moment in his steps before walking again.

"Like, Sakura?" He whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, "Unless you want that dobe, I was thinking more along the lines of why you looked like you were about to throw up back then," He said.

Naruto grinned as his stomach gave a small jerk. "I think it's because I didn't eat this morning, you know what I'm like teme. No need to worry baa-chan.." Naruto said grinning happily. Sasuke nodded softly but kept walking that direction.

"There's more?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I need to sort out a few things about Sakura, _with_ Sakura. I understand if you don't wish for me to Naruto, but I won't have her in our house again, unless we give permission of it."

Naruto nodded softly and smiled to his husband.

"Alright, teme."

"Then after, we'll go get ramen." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped in the air, throwing his free fist into the air as he did a small dance, then walked casually again. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

XX

Tsunade sat back in her chair, an open bottle of sake in front of her as her favourite shinobi's had come to visit her, she smirk and crossed her arms and legs.

"What brings you here, _now_?" She asked.

"Restraining order." Naruto said.

Tsunade choked on her saliva as she moved forward, her elbows propped on her desk as she glared at the two boys, mainly the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked softly. Tsunade's glare darkened then she relaxed as Naruto cleared his throat.

"It's not for Sasuke, it's for Sakura." He said.

Tsunade choked again. "Sakura?!"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked, "It seems she can't over-come _puppy love_." Sasuke stated softly, as he patted Naruto's leg. Tsunade smirked.

"She's been causing trouble for you both?"

"Hn.. Trouble is not the correct statement, but in some ways, yes. _Trouble_." Tsunade sighed at the Uchiha's words and nodded slowly.

"I'll do my best okay?"

Both boys nodded and thanked her, walking out of the office. Tsunade leant back in her chair.

"What on Earth would Sakura do now?"

XX

Naruto placed a hand over his mouth, "T-Teme…" He said as he sat in his dining room chair. Sasuke looked over to him and smiled softly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I feel sick!" He said before rushing upstairs into the bathroom, Sasuke ran after him and sighed, rubbing the blondes back as the threw up down the toilet.

"But you had ramen? How on Earth do you feel sick now?" Sasuke asked, kissing blonde spikes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, which was quickly replaced with vomit. Tears came into the blue eyes as Naruto looked up at his husband.

"Teme. Bed.." He whispered. Sasuke nodded and carried the blonde bridal style into the bedroom, stripping him of his clothes and leaving him in his boxer shorts, Sasuke lay Naruto in the bed, kissing his pale forehead, which practically burnt his lips.

He smiled softly at the drowsy blonde. "Sleep, love." He whispered softly, before stroking a warm cheek. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, almost automatically falling asleep.

Sasuke went down to the kitchen, taking a bowl and a glass of water, he walked back to the bedroom, placing the bowl to the side of Naruto, a rather large bowl for his vomit. And a glass or water to kill down the revolting taste.

Sasuke smiled softly as he pecked the blonde's cheek.

Sasuke walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialling a number. "Hello Tsunade?" He said into the phone, "Could you come down? Naruto's quite sick…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yays! I got another chapter up quickly, didn't I?! Aren't you guys proud of me! Oh yeah, I have to tell you, my sister had her baby :D! She's called Mia Paige (then my last name.) She was born yesterday 1-6-08 at 11:28 am, she weighed 7lb8. :D She's beautiful...

REVIEW FOR MIA PLEASE?! XD!


	4. 予想外

**AN:** Okay, so nearer to the end, the speach is in ', instead of ", so please don't kill me, I told you I was confused. Well, I will be telling you toward the end. xD Enjoy, and don't flame. D8  


* * *

Hold My Hand

予想外 - Unexpected.

"It's probably just a flu Sasuke, honestly." Tsunade said as she walked into the Uchiha's bedroom. Sasuke smiled sadly and walked to Naruto's side, taking Naruto's hot hand and dabbing his forehead with a wet flannel.

Tsunade sighed and brought out a thermometer, Naruto opened his mouth as Tsunade popped it in and waited a few seconds before turning to Sasuke and smiling.

"You excited?" She asked.

Sasuke titled his head slightly, "What about?" He asked. Tsunade rolled her eyes and gentle tapped Naruto so he would let go of the thermometer. She stared at it.

"Over 100 degree's Naruto, that's not good." She said, placing a hand on Naruto's head, Naruto whined and closed his eyes.

"'Suke," He whispered, "Want Sasuke," Naruto whimpered to Tsunade. Sasuke shuffled over beside his blonde, stroking a warm cheek and smiling softly.

"I'm here, dobe."

Tsunade glanced over Naruto, as if to inspect his body, she smirked suddenly and patted the blonde's head, looking at Sasuke.

"Give him a lot of rest, and whatever his craving, give in to it, unless it's something that could kill him, be sure he _does_ rest, and I'll have Hinata over to check him in about half an hour.. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded softly and kissed the blonde's forehead as Naruto cuddled close to him, mumbling random words, closing his eyes and falling instantly to sleep. Sasuke smirked slightly and nodded to Tsunade as a goodbye, he turned his attention back to Naruto.

Just as Tsunade left Sasuke piped up, "No Tsunade, I'm not excited." He said slightly sadly.

Tsunade smiled softly.

"I didn't think you would be," She said, pausing by the door.

Sasuke looked down at his blonde, "I can't go on my own, Tsunade-sama. I can't watch them burn his body into ashes, I can't watch knowing the truth." He said sadly, his chest being a small pain.

Tsunade smiled.

"I understand, if you do not show up, we will move on with it." She said as she left the room. Moments later the front door closed and the only presences were Sasuke and Naruto's, Sasuke lay his head on Naruto's and sighed.

Naruto snored gently, no interrupting noises but a gentle breathing snore, Sasuke always fell asleep to the relaxing sound. His eyes lidded slightly as he embraced the blonde close to him, closing his eyes and almost instantly falling into a soft sleep, with a dream, oh so relaxing yet not so expecting.

_S a s u k e ' s _d r e a m - - -

_Sasuke walked along the halls of his house, hearing a cry, he rose an eyebrow and kept looking, searching for the annoying sound, yet curious of what would be causing such things. Was it Naruto? No, of course not. Naruto did not shriek like a child. He merely sobbed quietly against Sasuke._

_Sasuke frowned in confusion. What on earth made such an interrupting yet jumpy noise, something that made you want to run and comfort whatever it was. Or just simply stand and stare. He sighed as he reached a door, the howling got louder. Entering, Sasuke looked around the dark room, feeling as if he was being sucked in he turned on the light._

_"Naruto?" He asked around the bright room, flowers were painted onto the wall as if by a template, and a painting of Naruto's hung in a frame over a small Moses basket. Sasuke's eyes widened as he walked over._

_The howling paused for a couple of moments as Sasuke peered at several small children in the big Moses basket. He frowned._

_"Naruto?!" He yelled out._

_He turned to the door as Naruto walked through. "Teme! You've come to see the kids," Naruto grinned softly and wrapped his arms around his husband, "Aren't they beautiful Sasuke, don't they look just like us? They're going to break hearts, teme.."_

_Sasuke glared at nothing, "Ours?" He asked._

_Naruto gasped slightly, "Yes teme! Ours! Don't be so horrible." Naruto picked up a small child dressed in a pink baby suit he cooed her and rocked her side to side._

_"There, there Emi-chan.. It's alright. Shh now, your chichiue is here." Sasuke stepped back._

_"Chichiue?!" He said, shock lingering in his voice._

_Naruto glared at him, "That was your idea, bastard! Just because I'm the uke and you're the seme you said, 'The uke states of a female personality in some content, therefore, dobe, you are the chichiue, no complaints? Good.' And then poof! Emi-chan was born first, then slowly afterwards Nozomu, our middle boy was born, and then our darling baby boy, Itachi was born a few months after Nozomu."_

_Sasuke stared down at the black haired child, small lines down his face, he smiled sadly. "Itachi," he whispered._

_S a s u k e ' s_ d r e a m - - - ( **e n d** )

Sasuke opened his eyes, sweat down his face as he stared at the sleeping blonde cuddled underneath him, he shook slightly.

"No," he whispered to himself, "Naruto can't have kids, he's a man, not a woman, no womb, no eggs. No womanly parts, except of course his personality, but other than that.. It's physically impossible!" Sasuke assured himself, nodding in agreement of his thoughts.

Of course it was humanly impossible. Of course it was, but wasn't there some sort of link to his dream! Ah, there it hit Sasuke. He missed his brother was all, the babies face was so alike to his brothers and that was all. He chuckled to himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's all," He told himself.

Sasuke moved the light blonde off of him and climbed out of the bed, leaning down he kissed the tan forehead and smiled, his hands shook slightly. Tomorrow was the day, the day Tsunade assumed he would be excited about? What a stupid theory. His brother was dead, and the funeral would be burning Sasuke's heart as much as Itachi's body. Sasuke frowned and shook his head, not letting himself think anymore of his older brother.

In every small part of Sasuke's heart, he knew he missed the older Uchiha. Being the only known and living Uchiha (to those around him, known), Sasuke found it hard to cope with being, dare he say and/or think it, but he was afraid and unable to cope with being alone. Being the only living Uchiha.

Naruto was married into the name, not an Uchiha by birth or by blood. But by marriage and by connection, on some level that itself was rarely good for Sasuke, but he felt he needed more. He wanted an heir to his family, a child. Children, and that dream he had only hoped to come true in what seemed to be, impossible desires.

XX

Naruto woke up alone and cold, but with a bowl beside him and a drink of water, he frowned then crossed his eyes as he threw up into the bowl, unexpectedly. He threw up a second time, holding his stomach as tears filled his blue eyes, he sobbed and leant back.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, crying at the site of a blood colour in his vomit.

Sasuke ran into the room in a blur, immediately over to the blonde's side, stroking blonde hair and holding the bowl onto Naruto's lap, kissing his head as he puked up the blooded colour. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Shh, my baby." He whispered softly as tears fell down Naruto's cheeks.

"It.. Hurts Sasuke-teme.." Naruto whispered, snuggling against the broad chest. Sasuke smiled as his husband continued to act like a baby who had scraped their knee, he kissed the blonde's forehead and reached over for the phone.

"Tsunade," He said into the phone as he watched Naruto vomit once more. He cringed, "When are you and Hinata returning, Naruto is awake, and throwing up.. What looks like blood," He cringed again as Naruto lay back, blood trickling down his chin with a mix of horrific vomit.

"We'll be down in around five minutes, Sasuke, just give him water." Tsunade assured him as she hung up. Sasuke nodded to himself and leant over for the water, placing it to Naruto's lips.

"Drink, Naruto.." He said softly.

Naruto opened his mouth as Sasuke tipped the water into his parted lips, swallowing weakly. Sasuke kissed his forehead and rocked the blonde slowly as he made Naruto take slow sips of the water.

Naruto moaned painfully. "Teme.." He whimpered.

Sasuke smirked softly, kissing a tanned shoulder.

"Shh, Tsunade will be here -"

Tsunade burst into the room with a tall looking Hinata, who was blushing slightly.

"- Soon.." Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade rushed over to Naruto, a damp cloth in her hand as she pushed the confused Uchiha out of the way and waited for Hinata to make herself busy and do her job. She rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers, a signal for Hinata to observe her motions and to watch over Naruto.

Sasuke frowned, watching. Hinata moved closer to Naruto she pulled the bed covers back, laying them over his waist and lower regions. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Now Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded softly, her eyes going a pale purple colour she placed her hands together and whispered, in a gentle ushered voice, "Byagukan."

Naruto wriggled around slightly pounding his head against his pillow and keeping it there, closing his eyes and breathing softly. Waiting for Hinata to finish, Naruto opened his eyes again to search for Sasuke. He glanced toward the doorway where Sasuke stood, glaring at Hinata as she looked down and around Naruto's chest. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she peered closer into Naruto's stomach and abdomen, there was. - No. She was mistaken, surely she had to be mistaken, it was purely impossible for a man to contain something of a woman's part. Hinata gulped back her questions and proceeded onto her search in Naruto's abdomen. She gulped again as she noticed a small flow of chakra, barely noticeable, but with sharp eyes, you could see it. She looked at Naruto's face, her eyes going their normal pale purple.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, then to Hinata. 'Is it as expected?' Hinata gave a slow nod.

'I see,' Tsunade replied, slightly shocked. She glanced at Naruto. Hinata gulped.

'Tsunade-sama, if I may tell him, could I?' She asked, glancing at the confused blonde on the bed, to the Uchiha at the doorway. Tsunade smiled slightly.

'I suppose you can, seeing as you're the one whom could see it. Did you see it?'

Hinata shook her head, 'Only the chakra flow, mixtures of two charka's.' Tsunade nodded slightly, understanding firmly.

'Very well,' She said slightly, 'So I think of now, it is just merely a small egg?' The Hokage asked. Hinata nodded and fumbled her thumbs around.

'I-I would suppose it is, Tsunade. I can't yet tell how long it's been there, maybe only a few days due to the chakra levels,' Hinata said softly.

Naruto groaned, 'I'm confused!' He growled out, pounding against his pillow. 'Explain to me, what's inside my damn stomach!' Naruto watched Sasuke walk toward him, sitting beside him and glaring at both women in the room. Naruto smiled slightly.

'It seems, that th-the nine tailed f-fox seems to be causing a few ch-changes in your body Naruto-kun,' Hinata said softly, Naruto frowned.

'What kind of changes?'

'Let her finish, brat.' Tsunade snapped softly. Naruto rolled his eyes and leant against Sasuke's side, smiling softly as he lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped a pale arm around the blonde's waist, keeping him still.

'It seems, K-Kyuubi no K-Kitsune is n-nor male or f-female..' Hinata cleared her throat, watching as Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke smirked slightly.

'Kyuubi seems to be a hermaphrodite, which causes your body to react to his changes,' Hinata cleared her throat once more, her cheeks going pink, 'Wh-Which gives you a womb, uterus and such..' She said softly.

Naruto choked on his own saliva, coughing insanely as Sasuke patted his back until the coughing fit was over. Both men stared at the dark haired girl with confusion.

'So that means what exactly?' A confused Uchiha asked. Tsunade scoffed.

'It means, Naruto is pregnant,'

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto gulped back his questions, his arms shaking at his head spinning out of control, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

**AN:** Tehe, how stupid was that chapter? I kind of got lost half way through, due to my brain going 'fgjigjsjids EMI MUST DO ONE SHOTS.' So I had to obey otherwise it would make me feel ill again. I'm sorry about the crappy chapter. Review, please?


	5. 彼はある何か。

**Disclaimer:** This story is only mine, the characters though are not.  
**Warning:** Slight OOCness in this part of the story, also a very hormonal Naruto.  


* * *

Hold My Hand

彼はある

….何か。 - There is he….WHAT?

Sasuke shook Naruto, growling he grabbed the cup of water and poured it on Naruto's face. The blonde shot up as if he heard a scream, blue eyes wide as he wiped the substance off of his cheek, he looked at his fingers and glared at Sasuke.

'Water?' He hissed.

Sasuke smirked slightly and lay the blonde back down, stroking blonde spikes.

'Hn..' He said softly.

Naruto noticed Tsunade and Hinata were no longer in the room, whether they were sent home or they were downstairs, Naruto didn't care, he was _so_ confused.

'Pregnant, huh?' He laughed nervously.

Sasuke gave a small mumble, snuggling closer to Naruto he sighed against his spikes.

'What do we do?' Naruto asked sadly.

Sasuke moved so he could look directly at the blonde's face, smiling softly he cupped the blonde's chin with warm pale fingers, kissing Naruto's nose.

'Whatever you want.' He whispered.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, Sasuke's eyes widened.

'I-..' Naruto stuttered, sobbing into the Uchiha's neck. 'I'm going to have to wear those jeans with the elastic bits aren't I?' He sobbed out, 'And I'm going to have boobs!' He cried.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he rubbed the blonde's back as he went on.

'You won't love me anymore! I'll be fat, and ugly! Ugly and fat!' He cried out as if he'd been punched or somewhat injured, 'I'll have big boobs like baa-chan! 'Suke! I don't _want_ them!' He sobbed. Sasuke laughed softly into Naruto's hair, rocking the boy softly.

'Shh now, moron.' He cooed softly, 'You won't grow any womanly parts Naruto, you won't be ugly, and you won't be _fat_, just with child. You'll be beautiful, you're _always_ beautiful, you fool.'

'Thank you Sasuke.' Naruto sniffed as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, he looked up at Sasuke, 'Where is Tsunade?' He asked.

Sasuke shrugged, 'Down stairs, they said when you wake up they may be able to work out how far along you are.'

Naruto nodded and wiped his eyes, getting up he walked slowly downstairs with Sasuke beside him, he looked down at his stomach and could only smile as he placed his hands over his stomach, rubbing it gently, Sasuke chuckled.

'You're so motherly,' He said softly as they reached the living room, Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, snuggling against the raven as they saw Tsunade and Hinata appear from the hallway, talking quietly. Both women spotted Naruto and Sasuke sitting down, giving each other gentle kisses on the lips, before they spotted Tsunade from the corner of their eyes, they had one last chaste kiss before turning to the women, who were by now, blushing and/or smirking. Tsunade laughed slightly.

'Well, we've made quite some conversation, and quite some good idea's on how far along you are, we would say around, hmm..' Tsunade tapped her chin, turning to Hinata. 'How long did we say?' She asked, smirking slightly.

Hinata cleared her throat, 'Not long Tsunade-sama, only a couple of days, maybe more.'

Naruto froze. 'Maybe _more_?'

Tsunade nodded, 'It's obvious in your relationship with Uchiha, that you've probably encountered sex many times before, so unless you used protection then, there's a chance the last time you had sexual intercourse with him was the time you got knocked up.' She said, winking.

Sasuke chuckled deeply as Naruto choked on his saliva.

'That was, about a week ago Baa-chan! That's hardly anything. _Right_?' He asked frantically, shaking his Uchiha. Sasuke stopped him and frowned.

'That's not really the problem Naruto, morning sickness will still occur, no matter how long it's been.' Hinata said, nodding.

Naruto groaned. 'Torture.' He muttered, holding onto Sasuke. 'I can't believe you've done this to me, teme! Proves how much you love me!' He growled.

Sasuke sighed. 'Naruto, I do love you.' He whispered.

Naruto whimpered.

'But I'm going - going to be fat.. I - I'm going to be ugly and ill and fat! And - and I'll drag you to get clothes! And food!'

Tsunade laughed silently.

'Naruto, that's normal.' She said softly.

Naruto gulped and snuggled against his Uchiha. 'It is?' He mumbled, Sasuke nodded.

'It is, dobe, like I said earlier, you'll be fine, you will not be ugly, or fat or whatever the hell else negative you think will come out of this pregnancy, you'll be the same old dobe, the same man I love. Okay?' Sasuke said softly soothing the blonde. Naruto nodded.

'Thank you Teme.' He muttered, closing his eyes.

Tsunade smiled, 'So Naruto's a week gone,' She spoke when they were sure that the kitsune was asleep, Sasuke nodded, running his hand up and down the clothed back.

'Yes.' He muttered.

Tsunade sighed, 'Sasuke - Will you.. Attend?' She asked.

Sasuke nodded, 'I will..' He said, looking down at his blonde. 'I will have to won't I? He's my brother, he's my family.. He'll always be.. My older brother..' Sasuke whispered then looked up through tear clouded eyes.

'Please leave.' He said firmly. Hinata and Tsunade nodded and bowed, excusing themselves from the house, leaving the two boys to comfort each other with only their presence.

Sasuke sighed and lay his head against Naruto's.

'Please..' He whispered against golden locks, 'Please love me.. Please let me be a good father to this child, please.. Fucking please.' He whispered harshly.

Naruto whimpered in his sleep, 'Hm..' He mumbled, making Sasuke smile slightly, his tears being wiped away by blonde locks..

'Please let Naruto and I get through this.. And come out as a family..'

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry again for the long wait! And the really _really_ short and crappy chapter, I promise to make it better soon, but you'll have to bare with me, because I'm in need of ideas! So, any ideas recommended? Please review and help me out here guys!!

Thanks.


	6. 九尾の 妖狐

**Note:** I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO COME.. My computer died on me.. I'm loaded with homework due to the fact I've moved up in my schools (I can't remember when I last updated this.. but I was in my previous school but now I've moved up a year!! WOOHOO!) and it's just tiring with the fact I'm having to do soo much homework and I have hardly ANY time to spend with my friends anymore.. Argh.. it's aggrivating.. I promise I'll do a longggg chapter for you guys.. because you're so patient.. and I promise it will be MUCH better!!  
**Warning:** Slight OOC (I'm sorry!). Yaoi.  
**Next Chapter:** Will consist of Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade.. and the little restraining order that's in store.. Plus the mentioning of Naruto's baby will come in LATER chapters.. I don't want to rush this because I'm actually going to stick with this and not delete it..  
_PLEASE REVIEW~!!_ Thanks.

And the title is being stupid.. I tried to translate it to the fox with nine tails.. but it shows a "d" to be in the middle of the translations.. T_T Arghhh..!

* * *

Hold My Hand

ﾌ dﾏ

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the sound, and feel of gentle breathing by his neck. He glanced down to see Sasuke lying beside him, his hand on Naruto's belly and the other covering that hand. Tsunade and Hinata had left a few hours ago. The outside atmosphere was growing cold, the sky was shadowed in darkness, and Naruto slowly shook his lover.

"'Suke.. You have to go.." He whispered into raven locks.

Sasuke gave a small murmur of protest, before sitting up slightly, shaking his head to remove the tiredness from him. He then glanced down to Naruto and gave a gentle sigh, leaning over and pecking the blonde's lips softly. Standing up, Sasuke moved toward the dresser, removing his clothes, spraying himself with deodorant and placing on an already laid out, black yukata - one of Itachi's previous old ones. He combed his fingers through his hair, then drooped them down his face, sighing at the red marks which then appeared.

"I'll be back at dawn, or earlier." He whispered, leaning over to Naruto and kissing a tanned temple. Naruto leaned in slightly, and then watched Sasuke depart from the room, hearing the gentle, almost silent footsteps as Sasuke ran down the stairs. Shortly after, the door slammed, and Naruto slipped into the bed more, covering himself in fear.

- XXX -

Sasuke leant toward the photograph of Itachi, smirking at how childlike Itachi looked, and how it was the only picture they, as a village (but Sasuke) had of the missing nin. Turning to face the crowd of people who had gathered in faithfulness and respect, he gave a small nod and took a deep breath. Because again, thanks to the support of his lover, he was ready to face the day.

"Today is a day of great loss for me, as I again say goodbye to another family member.. I never treated Itachi like a brother after my family were killed by him.. This was until, I found the truth from him. It seemed, Itachi had been ordered to kill the clan, and it was by order of this very village, and it's previous Hokage.." Sasuke gave a small smile, "My hatred then seemed to increase, but not on Itachi.. It seemed to open to the population of Konoha, and all my fear spilled into their hands, because I was scared.. and I was happy."

"You see, when Itachi was ordered to murder our clan, he was too, ordered to kill me.. But, begging for a matter of hours - probably - he then did not have to kill me, because I, was important to him.. and because he was important to me, and he tried to protect me.. Thus lying in the protection of my life, and to help me grow stronger, and one day come to him with the power he too once had, and the love I thought left me that day.." Sasuke looked to the sky, as a few raindrops fell, he gave a small nod to Tsunade.

"It is a greater loss, that my brother is gone, and I regret these years of chasing him with hatred, because all I really wanted was a brother, and that I found in the end.. Aniki.." Sasuke whispered the last word, smiling softly to himself, hiding his face from those who stood. "I do miss you."

- XXX -

Naruto still cowered in his sheets, of fear that Sasuke would probably not return to him, and someone - a hater of the village - would harm his baby. _Their_ baby.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he held desperately to his stomach, closing his eyes and just wishing for the return of his spouse. "'Suke.." He cried, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. He closed his saddened eyes and sunk his face into the pillow, sobbing into it.

He jumped, when a hand ran down his bare back. Turning, to almost harm the person, he glared at his spouse, then relaxed and threw his arms around Sasuke in a desperate manner.

"'Suke..!" He muttered into Sasuke's neck. He felt Sasuke shivver against him, and felt the movement of Sasuke's back. Hearing hiccups of sadness in his ear, Naruto pulled back. Staring at his crying spouse, Naruto pulled the elder male into the bed wrapping his arms around him in a manner of love and care, for he hated the sight he saw.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, "Shh.. It's okay.."

Sasuke's eyes closed to the feeling of Naruto's hands gently rubbing his back, his fingers finding their way in his hair and slowly massaging his scalp in a gentle manner, relaxing him and contenting him as he gently sobbed into Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto.. I'm sorry I wasted years on useless hatred.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Naruto stared at Sasuke, noticing how red the raven's eyes were, he smiled delicately.

"Sasuke.. You're tired.. and you're upset.. Just.. Sleep okay?" Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's temple and allowing the raven to relax against him.

"... Thank you Naruto." Sasuke whispered, confusing Naruto vaguely.

"For what teme?" But the raven was already sleeping.

* * *

_All Rights Reserved; **Itachi. Oh Enka**. ©_


	7. ロマンス

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer. I do not own the characters; just the story.

TSK... Title is being pathetic.. It basically means Romance.

* * *

Hold My Hand

}X

Naruto had stayed up all night, staring at the sleeping form of his teme and just pondering on why Sasuke had thanked him, on something he wasn't sure what he had done. Sasuke was tired, maybe possibly confused with the outcome of the service, but Naruto didn't dare ask in fright of hurting his spouse.

"There, there Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, stroking black, silky locks and sighing at the gentle texture underneath his fingers. Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled onto Sasuke's chest feeling Sasuke's strong arms come around him and embrace him. He smiled.

"My innocent," Naruto yawned, nuzzling into Sasuke's stomach, "..Little 'Suke." He muttered, eyes closed and hands pressed onto Sasuke's bare chest. "Beautiful.." Was the last word Naruto whispered before his own insomnia welcomed him with open arms.

- XXX -

Sasuke arose at the early hours - or so he assumed - of the morning. The brightness coming through his uncovered windows burnt his eyes. He dived back to the pillow, groaning in annoyance as the bright light seemed to become brighter as he hid. Slowly, he felt the gentle movement of his spouse ontop of him, he smiled.

Slowly, Sasuke moved up, holding Naruto carefully in order to keep the beauty sleeping. He moved one leg to the side of the bed, and the other slowly followed. Naruto gave several groans and whimpers as he was aware of being moved, but Sasuke only paused the continued his motions of moving his spouse.

"Shh, Naru.." He soothed as Naruto writhed in his sleep. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's marked cheeks to allow the blonde relaxation. A slow, gentle sigh echoed through Sasuke's ears as his kitsune rested and sunk back into the duvet's. "Good boy," Sasuke cooed.

Sasuke stood from the bed, pealing off his clothes and walking into the bathroom. Looking into the steaming mirror he wiped his face down with his hand and growled as the pale skin burnt beneath his finger tips. Was it possible, he was merely catching a cold? Of course, last's night service endured the blistering cold and the raindrops falling. Sasuke remembered he had not taken a coat; because he saw no reason to, if he cried; then the sky would cry with him.

But the generous love of his kitsune had relaxed Sasuke, taking him from the shadows of his own self pity and allowing him to focus _mainly_ on the wonders in his life. Naruto; and his unborn baby.

After various minutes passed (half an hour max), Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders. He reached forward to the chest of draws, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs.

Slipping on his underwear Sasuke then tip-toed to the wardrobe, pulling out a black yukata and a pair of sandals. After slipping them on he glanced nervously to the flashing clock.

_Hn, already 12pm? Che, time to wake the idiot_, the young Uchiha thought, a smirk crossing over his delicate features.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed, over his blonde and slowly leant down, licking Naruto's cheek. "Oh, Na-ru-to." He purred.

Naruto jolted slightly, eyes flashing open in immidiate danger. He then relaxed as he spotted black hair and pale skin, he grinned but growled nonetheless. "Tryin'a kill me, bastard?" Naruto muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke chuckled softly, "Ah, you know I would never," He muttered, leaning down and kissing Naruto's forehead. "Time to get up you lazy dobe."

Naruto groaned in protest but sat himself up. Childishly rubbing his bright, blue eyes, Naruto glanced at Sasuke a beautiful smile on his face.

"What are we doing today, 'Suke?" He asked softly.

Sasuke gave a small shrug, "First of all, we're to complete things with the Hokage."

"Sakura's restraining order?" Naruto whined, wrapping his arms around his Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and placed his hands lazily on Naruto's hips.

"Yes, dobe. Her restraining order, don't go soft on me because you're pregnant. We're going through with it, _regardless_ of what you try and fill in."

Naruto whimpered and leant forward, kissing Sasuke's lips delicately. Sasuke pressed his lips back to Naruto's, allowing his tricky and sensitive tongue to slip between Naruto's pink lips. The dobe opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke entry and allowing a little play time between two friends. One dominant, one following.

Sasuke then pulled away, licking Naruto's bottom lip as he did so, "Get dressed." He whispered, "I'll make you ramen.."

Naruto grinned manically and nodded, shooting up from the bed and practically sprinting to the draws and wardrobe, ready to present himself.

"Shower first," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto nodded, pecking Sasuke's cheek and skipping off to the shower, taking his clothes with him. Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"Dobe." He muttered.

- XXX -

"What do you mean you have to post pone it?!" Sasuke demanded, throwing his hands down on Tsunade's desk, allowing the Hokage to jump in shock. But not fright.

"Sasuke, I say what I say," The elder woman sighed, "The fact is, I have too many things to do then write out a pathetic slip for Sakura, you're an Uchiha," she argued, waving her bottle of sake, "_You_ do something about it!"

Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Tsunade, giggling to himself.

"What do you _think_ I've been _trying_ to do for over five god damn years!?" He retorted. Tsunade growled and reached into her desk.

"Whatever, you moody bloody Uchiha. Christ.."

Sasuke sat back in his seat, letting his hand fall into Naruto's grasp. He slowly entwined their fingers and brought Naruto's hand to his mouth, kissing each digit softly, with love. "Happy now!?" Tsunade said, slamming the paper down so they could see, "Fucking demanding Uchiha's."

"Your drunk baa-chan." Naruto said softly, taking the paper with his free hand and observing it as Sasuke kissing his fingertips.

"Well done. Very observant of you, brat." Tsunade muttered, running her shaking fingers through her hair as she plopped her sake down on the desk. She looked over her shoulder to Shizune. "Get me more sake," She muttered.

Shizune bowed and moved out of the room quickly whilst Naruto signed the forms, then allowed Sasuke to do it with one hand, as the other was occupied in holding Naruto's.

"There, done." Naruto said happily, handing the paper back.

"Good, now we just need Sakura to sign it."

"Good luck," Sasuke muttered, standing up and bringing his dobe with him. Naruto squealed slightly as he was pulled into Sasuke's chest, he smiled softly at his grandma like figure and bowed.

"Thanks baa-chan!"

Sasuke scoffed slightly, dragging Naruto out.

Tsunade growled and stared at the door. "SHIZUNE!!" She yelled, "WHERE'S MY SAKE!!?"

- XXX -

Lee's hand graced gently over Sakura's stomach, slowly the pretty female giggled as she held onto Lee's hand and watched him with wide, green eyes. "You'd make a wonderful father, Lee." She whispered.

Lee's smile brightened up his features, slowly he nodded and leant down, kissing Sakura's out-popped belly button. The female giggled once more, but was cut of when several heavy knocks echoed through their house.

"I wonder who that is." Lee muttered, pulling himself away from his wife and climbing off of the sofa. He walked from the livingroom and went into the hallway, opening the front door and allowing Sasuke and Naruto to step forward into his house. "Hello boys, how can I help?"

Sasuke glanced at Lee for a matter of seconds, before Naruto spoke up, "We're here to speak to Sakura." He said softly, yet no hint of happiness in his voice. Sasuke knew his little blonde was exhausted. Slowly, Sasuke entwined their fingers once more as Lee led them into the livingroom.

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto and Sasuke walked in. She tried to stand up, but the weigh of her 8month old baby kept her down. She sighed and wiped her brow, "How can I help?" She muttered coldly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "We're here to give you this." He said, digging into his pocket and pulling from it a folded piece of paper. Lee took it and passed it to Sakura as she watched Sasuke's thumb grace over Naruto's hand, Naruto merely smiled delicately at his Uchiha, before turning back and staring at Sakura with curious eyes.

"Well.." She said, shocked. "A restraining order? Isn't that rather _low_ for your standards Sasuke?" She asked, a tint of humour in her voice. _Bitter_ humour.

Lee frowned slightly, "Sakura.." He muttered, warning her in a soft way. Sakura nodded and smiled to her husband, slowly, she placed the paper beside her and placed her hands on her round stomach.

"I agree to sign your papers, if you agree to stay away from me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "We never come to you." He muttered, "Regardless of this situation to _warn_ you to stay away from _us_ that would be it. Come on Naruto, I can sense our presense is unwelcomed. See you around, Lee."

Lee nodded softly and walked to his wife, whilst Sasuke and Naruto stood, hand in hand and walked from the livingroom, not noticing the crocodile tears in Sakura's eyes.

She just did _not_ understand.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for any spelling errors... I hope this is okay? I got it done in half an hour, with many distractions.. so I'm sorry.. I hope you all like it.. I'll try to update soon. I promise, before Christmas!! I'm writing a Christmas story, SasuNaru, and one for ItaSasu lovers too..!

Please review!


	8. ロマンス:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. kay?

Argh, stupid title.. Again; Romance.  


* * *

Hold My Hand

}X

"What a self-centred little bitch," Sasuke hissed, slamming the front door of his house shortly after following his spouse inside. Said spouse cringed at the loud echo of the door connecting with the hinge.

"Sasuke," He muttered, turning and letting himself be pushed against the wall as Sasuke stood over him, hands pinned either side of the blonde's head, "Relax." Was the bold yet gentle order that Naruto spoke. Sasuke growled softly.

"No," He whispered, pressing his lips to Naruto's in a soft motion, "Relax me," He said against Naruto's lips, allowing his lips to brush against the blonde's as he spoke.

Naruto gave a small giggle, allowing his breath to usher softly against Sasuke's soft lips. Another giggle escaped Naruto as Sasuke's lips found their way to Naruto's neck, his innocent giggles, turned into lust filled moans.

"Naru, Naru, Naru.." Sasuke whispered against his spouse's neck, "What are we going to do with this?" The raven whispered, grounding his knee gently - yet firmly - against Naruto's erect clothed member. Naruto gave a breathly moan.

"Nya... 'Suke." He whispered, letting his hands wonder to Sasuke's hair, clutching the locks in a desperate attempt to let his attention be known. He would _not_ be teased, not now. The blonde arched his hips, opening his mouth and recieving no noise but a small mewl of discomfort as Sasuke moved away.

"Care to join me in the bedroom?" Sasuke asked, extending his hand and allowing his spouse to take it. As soon as Naruto did so, he arched forward, pushing Sasuke on the stairs and lying ontop of him, kissing the Uchiha passionately, demanding and lovingly.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, "I won't be able to make it,"

Sasuke growled, pushing his dobe's yukata away from the hidden mysteries of Naruto's chest. The raven growled in antisipation as his hands made contact with the beautiful skin. "Naruto.." He moaned, tweaking Naruto's nipple beneath his fingers.

Slowly, reaching to the tie of the annoying clothes, Sasuke pulled it, removing completely Naruto's yukata and moaning softly as Naruto bit down on his now exposed colar bone, as he held down the Uchiha's yukata.

_DING DONG_!!

..............................................

"Whoever it is will die," Sasuke whispered harshly, pecking Naruto's lips and immidiately falling into the blonde's trap as his tongue darted across Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke allowed Naruto to dominate the kiss, before he pulled back, licking Naruto's lips and running his fingers through his dobe's hair.

"Get your yukata back on, dear." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled softly and nodded, running (waddling more like) up the stairs to present himself.. and clean up.

Sasuke walked toward the door, sorting out his yukata to try and hide the hickey Naruto had created on the crook of his neck. He opened the door, rubbing his hickey. His hand dropped as he spotted Tsunade at his door.

"..Eh.. Hokage-sama," He said respectivly, "Why such a..um.. an.. unexpected visit." Sasuke asked, grinning slightly in nervousness as he found the correct term. Tsunade merely scoffed.

"Where's my brat?" She asked, peering nosely around the compound as Sasuke stepped aside.

"Getting dressed,"

Tsunade didn't ask, the hickey was enough proof that she had... _interupted_ something. She merely waved her hand in a motion that proved she didn't mind. Sasuke led the old lady into the livingroom, sitting her down and offering her some green tea.

"Hmm." She said softly, nodding her head and giving a small smile to the spouse of her grandson-like figure. Sasuke bowed and walked from the room, passing Naruto on his way he brushed his hand against the blonde's bum.

"'Suke..?" Naruto muttered, deciding to follow the raven to the kitchen. "What are you doing? Who was at the door?"

Sasuke pointed behind his shoulder. "Tsunade." He muttered, turning to notice his blonde had gone.

"TSUNADEE--!!" Was the cry heard from the livingroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_You would think they _hadn't_ seen eachother this morning.._' He rolled his eyes childishly. "Moron," He muttered, pouring the water into the ready and prepared tea cup and taking it to Tsunade.

- XXX -

"So, why are you here baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he snuggled back to Sasuke's chest, inbetween the raven's legs. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, Sakura appeared in my office today.. Shortly after you'd gone actually. Complaining about the two of you giving her.. Now how did she state it," Tsunade asked herself, patting her cup. "Ah, yes.. She said you were harassing her to sign certain _papers_. Thus she did, but she said you had _threatened_ her." Tsunade's eyebrow rose.

"..._**WHAT**_-!?" Naruto hissed, ready to stand up but Sasuke's tight grip on his waist held him back.

"We did not harass, _nor_ threaten her," Sasuke said softly, stroking Naruto's clothed stomach. "We merely asked her to sign the forms. _She_ obviously lost great pride in such things," He muttered against Naruto's neck as he snuggled against it.

Naruto smiled softly, closing his eyes.

"Hm," Tsunade muttered, "I suspected her lies, though I thought best to come here and tell you of it, before you went and did anything.. Rash.."

Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's neck, making Naruto give a small giggle.

"Thank you baa-chan!" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side, giving Sasuke more room to devour him. Tsunade laughed slightly, shaking her head and setting down her empty cup on the small plate provided.

"That's all, boys.. Now, be careful." She said, "I can see myself out."

Naruto waved and yelled a quick, 'Bye!' whilst Sasuke pinned the blonde to the sofa, ravishing his neck and once again ridding of Naruto's yukata. Leaving the boy in only blue boxers with mixed symbols - Uchiha and Uzumaki.

- XXX -

Ino sighed softly, glancing out of her window and mindlessly tapping her fingers against the counter. Shikamaru had gone on a mission with Lee to the Sand Village, leaving Ino alone to look after the shop; sticking her with a very bored, hormonal Sakura.

"Ino.." Sakura sighed, "Were you even listening?"

Ino nodded carelessly, "Sure." She said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Slowly, her eyes wondered again to the window, she gave a small sigh, and closed her eyes, yet again ignoring the words which foolishly echoed through her ears. Soon she feared she would snap.

"They harrassed me, Ino! They nearly killed me! I suppose if Lee wasn't home at the time, they would have." Sakura bitterly laughed, "Such idiots.. Don't you think?"

Ino slammed her hands down, her eyes remaining closed. "That's quite enough. Get out." She said firmly and dangerously.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Ino.. What are you--"

**"_OUT_** Sakura!" Ino growled, opening her eyes and narrowing them at Sakura. The pink haired female only snarled, turning her nose up and walking out.

"Good ridance.." She muttered harshly. Ino merely laughed bitterly and let her fingers drag through her no one have any true respect for the couple? Honestly.. It sickened her.

- XXX -

Naruto panted, his entire body - and Sasuke's - lingered with sweat and semen. Naruto's arms slowly wrapped around Sasuke's body as he pulled his husband close to him, lying his chest onto Naruto's and slowly, yet gently kissing Sasuke's forehead with pure desire.

"Thank you, 'Suke.." Was the gentle whisper ushered against the Uchiha's forehead. Sasuke chuckled softly, moving his arms around Naruto's back and leaning up slightly, catching Naruto's lips with his own. Slowly Sasuke moved his lips with Naruto's teasing the blonde's lower lip with his tongue, before pulling away from the kiss.

"The pleasure," Sasuke began, kissing Naruto's sweat lingered neck, "Is all mine." He whispered, pulling a cloth over their bodies whilst they rested onto sofa. His own body lying over Naruto's.

Naruto gave a small laugh, snuggling close to Sasuke and closing his eyes, as Sasuke did the same. "I love you, 'Suke.."

"I love you too." Sasuke yawned, pressing his lips again to Naruto's neck, and sighing against the beautiful tanned skin and letting his fingers twirl in circles on Naruto's chest as he listened to the blonde's gentle snores.

* * *

**AN:** Everyone enjoy! and have a Merry Christmas if I don't manage to update before.


	9. 愛?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You should know that. I wouldn't be writing this.. I would be _making_ it~!

* * *

Hold My Hand  
- Dedicated? -

In a marriage it was opted that you both be extremely dedicated. In love. All there. Right? Lee had spent _years_ trying to persuade Sakura he was good enough - for one date! Finally, after three years, she had agreed. Lee now wondered, was it because Sasuke wasn't there? Was she better of without Sasuke. _Was he better off without_- No! Nonsense, of course not.

Sakura had seen Lee off when he left for his mission to Suna. She had given him a delicate kiss on the forehead and seen him on his way. Lee couldn't help but see the sparkle of lust in her eyes, which made him worry more.

But, why is it, that when he had seen the Kazekage - the man that nearly killed him, nonetheless - that his stomach fluttered with gentle butterflies, and his large eyes grew lidded. His pale-ish skin grew pink at the gentle smile Gaara gave him.

Was that really dedication?

- XXX -

In the middle of the night, Sasuke had woken up, his sticky, wet body ontop of Naruto's. Feeling slightly dirty he had moved himself and Naruto upstairs, only having wakened the blonde and ushering him into the shower. Though, he couldn't help but notice Naruto's bright eyes losing their gentle tone.

He could help but fear for his blonde. Love him even more.

"Rise and shiiiiine-!!" Naruto sing-songed as he shook his sleeping teme. Said raven growled and rolled over, snuggling contently into his Naruto-scented covers. Ah, Heaven.

But, his stubborn spouse insisted they go to Tsunade today, then go by and visit Ino. Why? Sasuke didn't have a clue - quite frankly, he couldn't care less.

"Naruto, you know what time it is right?" Came Sasuke's muffled, late reply.

Naruto looked toward the alarm clock and bit his lip, "Uh-huh."

"You do realise it's six thirty, in the _morning_, right!?"

Naruto sighed softly, slipping into the bed and wrapping his arms around Sasuke, pulling his spouse nearer to him and placing delicate kisses all over his head, neck and face. "I know, teme. I'm just nervous, 'm sorry.."

"Naruto, there's no reason to be nervous," Sasuke began as he turned around to face his blonde, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling the blonde's head to rest onto his chest. "It's perfectly okay, she's just going to check you over. Then we're taking Ino out. See, dobe. No reason to be nervous." Sasuke gave a small sigh as he ran his fingers down Naruto's back and then back up, repeating the loving and calming motion until he felt Naruto nod against his chest.

"I understand teme but-" Naruto stopped himself as he glanced up at Sasuke, "What if we can't do this?" He whispered, his eyes wide with horror and shock. The realisation that he was male and of course - a pregnant one. How could he conceive if he didn't have.. _female organs_?

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "We can do this, which is why we _are_!" He insisted, pulling Naruto close to him and keeping a firm hold on the blonde. "Just stop worrying, Naruto."

Naruto could only nod as he snuggled closer into Sasuke's chest, "Sorry, teme."

But even with reassurance from Sasuke, how could Naruto be sure that this would be _safe_? How could he be sure that this could be good for them. What if - _What if_..

Naruto shook his head and placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, "Nothing to worry about," He reassured himself, kissing Sasuke's pale skin slightly. Sasuke chuckled, moving one hand up to brush through blonde locks.

'_Nothing to worry about,_' He thought.

- XXX -

At precisely 10 AM, Naruto woke up in the arms of his spouse, content with the firm, yet gentle hold around him and the repeated caresses of Sasuke's fingers through his hair. Ah, yes. Content indeed.

"Are you ready at a reasonable time now. Usuratonkachi?" Naruto growled slightly, nudging Sasuke but leaning over to peck the Uchiha's nose. He smiled and nodded. Scooting off of Sasuke he jumped out of bed - carefully - and toward his wardrobe.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto giggled as he opened the doors, pulling out his Uzumaki yukata - finally not one of Sasuke's - and pulled off his previous clothing.

"Hn?"

Naruto slipped on a new pair of boxers, then slipped his yukata on and tied it around his waist as his hips swayed slightly - dodging him a little. He then turned to look at Sasuke with azure, bright eyes, a small soft smile on his face.

"Are we Christmas shopping?" He asked the smile on his face widening at the thought.

Sasuke groaned as he got out of bed, both out of laziness and the fact he had to spend his whole _day_ (most likely) in a shopping centre. One hormonal dobe did it, but a girl as well? He groaned again.

"Not for too long, okay? An hour or so. I don't want you getting tired."

Naruto nodded as he pulled Sasuke out of bed and snuggled into him. "No longer than that, 'Suke!"

Why did Sasuke have the feeling that maybe, it _would_ be longer?

- XXX -

When Naruto and Sasuke had visited Tsunade, Sasuke half expected to be sent outside as Tsunade ran through various things with Naruto. He _did _expect to hear his blonde scream at Tsunade, along the lines of something like - 'SEXY-NO-JUTSU!?' before he heard a slap. Then he got up and walked in finding it was Tsunade who had been slapped.

But not by Naruto, but by Shizune. Shocker.

"Shizune.." Tsunade stated, her eyes wide with shock. Shizune merely giggled.

"You always said if I thought you were being a little too rash, that I could possibly slap you and sort you back out, my apologies Tsunade-sama."

Naruto had a grin across his face as he spotted Sasuke by the door, hand on the handle and pure anger in his eyes. He relaxed as he heard a gentle snigger from Naruto. Then he walked back out and waited patiently for Naruto.

When Naruto did come out he was exceptionally pale, and his hands were shaking. Suddenly flinging himself in Sasuke's arms he muttered consist bitchy remarks about 'the mean lady inside,' or muttered something about 'being around Ero-Sennin for too long'. Sasuke could only chuckle and lead his spouse out to Ino's house.

Ino was already at the door, a wide smile on her face. She was in civilian clothes rather than her usual purple skirt and top - showing off a wide variety of her belly button. She giggled slightly as the two neared her. Quickly grabbing her purse, she stepped out of her house and locked the door, throwing her keys into her purse.

"Ready, boys?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded slightly shaking off the fact he spotted a hint of aggravation and sadness in the blonde's eyes. He shook his head and ran his free hand through his hair - as the other held Naruto's. Fingers intertwined.

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked as she and the other two walked onward. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly as he watched his own blonde jump slightly.

"We're shopping Ino-chan!" He grinned.

Sasuke growled slightly, allowing Naruto to quickly add, "But only for an hour or so, because Sasuke's a mean te- Ow!" Naruto stopped his speech as Sasuke gripped his hand in warning, then gently let the grip go.

"Sorry," Naruto huffed.

Ino giggled slightly, watching Naruto pull and tug Sasuke to small market places, small clothes stores, sweets and various other shops. She tagged along, proud of the fact she could see her friends so happy, so immune to the negativity around them. In their eyes, it was only them. Nothing could ruin it.

"Sasuke," Ino stated, making Naruto jump a little at the harsh tone in her voice. Ino placed her hand over her mouth in shock and scowled at the floor, then relaxing and smiling. "Can I talk to you, y'know.. Present wise?" She winked at Naruto, who nodded slightly and backed off of Sasuke, hopping toward a near store and checking it out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke immediately asked as Ino's fingers dragged through her free hair. She gave a gentle sigh and looked up at the Uchiha.

"It's Sakura," She muttered. "She was in the shop with me yesterday. We were generally talking - you know about Lee leaving with Shikamaru on the mission. Though, suddenly it occurred to her to bring you two up. Now. I didn't mind, I wanted to hear her first, y'know see if her exaggerations were just getting the better of her but, something she said shocked me.. I told her to leave shortly after."

Sasuke frowned slightly, "And this was?"

"Well," Ino began, keeping her gaze to Sasuke's, then over to Naruto who they could see through the window laughing with a shop clerk. She smiled slightly. "She said you could have both killed her. That if Lee wasn't there you probably would have.. Now, tell me Sasuke -- what happened?"

Sasuke growled low in his throat as he watched his little blonde run back to them, a wide smile on his beautiful face. Sasuke then relaxed and nodded to Ino.

"It's a good idea, we'll discuss it later." He said, signalling her as Naruto giggled and pulled them both into the shop.

"I found a really, _really_ good gift for our baby 'Suke!" He giggled, grabbing a small white vest and a pair of small white trousers, tasselled at the bottom with delicate cotton. A pair of matching shoes and a small red and white jacket came with it. Ino giggled.

"It's adorable Naruto," She said, linking her arm into Naruto's as his fingers intertwined with Sasuke's. "You're a born mother!"

Naruto flushed slightly. "Mo-- Mother!?" He gaped.

Sasuke chuckled softly, "Dobe, we've discussed this. There's no _way_ I could be the mother, rather.. Odd combination. You, on the other hand are Mother Nature herself. Therefore, it makes perfect sense."

Ino watched Naruto's eyes narrow, then soften, a small mutter of 'bastard' was heard until Naruto squeezed his raven's fingers and continued out of the shop.

Ino put it on her list to buy that outfit. For her two, _favourite_ boys.

- XXX -

When Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara in a gentle embrace, and felt the red head kiss him solemnly on the forehead. Was this cheating on his wife? Was this throwing away such unguarded love, and handing it so carelessly to another?

When Lee pressed his lips against Gaara's cheek as the others had left, and pressed himself against the wall for Gaara. Was this denying his right of being a loving husband.

When Lee woke up with sweat down him, from a long nights dream.

Was this just a childish crush?

..Was this dedication?

* * *

**AN:** It's hard to hate Sakura now as I'm so fond of her, and I feel slightly bad that I'm being so harsh about her in a story, but oh well. I'm sure she'll live with a little bit more hate. I apologise for the complete OOCness going on here. I'm tired, and I wrote all this in like, 20 minutes. So it's rushed, and completely pointless. I promise to start on the new chapter tomorrow, because I love you all dearly and shall try update for tomorrow!

Merry Xmas!


	10. ニュース

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You should know that. I wouldn't be writing this.. I would be _making_ it~!

* * *

Hold My Hand

ニュース - News

Naruto sat back in his living room chair, again feeling exposed to the cool, and calm gaze of the blushing pale eyed girl in front of her. He stared at her for a while in confusion - why did those lines appear on the side of her face, like… veins?

Sasuke watched from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded casually over his chest. The two of them hadn't expected Hinata to be waiting for them when they returned home. Nor had they even expected to return home at the said time - but the two grew bored, and an hour had run out. Sasuke's feet grew tired, and he wanted his bed back.

"It-It's difficult to s-say what g-gender your baby is N-Naruto-kun, but, s-soon I-I think, you will be a-able to tell, and I-I shall be back by then. I-I received a message from Tsunade-s-sama and she says the two of you are to be careful, a-and that you are to be o-on a temporary break fr-from missions a-and such."

"Can we still train?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself from the doorframe and standing by Naruto. Hinata's eyes turned to their normal ones, she nodded slightly.

"All in a-all Sasuke-kun, it d-depends on the amount of ch-chakra y-you wish to use. U-Unless you wish o-only to practise y-your fighting, a-and _not_ to use chakra. A-As that is v-very dangerous for N-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto frowned slightly and rubbed his forehead, "How come?" He asked, biting his bottom lip and swiping his tongue across the dry lip. Hinata watched him and giggled. Then returned to her serious state. She cleared her throat.

"Because, your baby is slowly growing with the mixing of _three_ d-different types of chakras. O-One is the fox inside of you, another is S-Sasuke-kun's, and the other is your own chakra. Therefore, y-your baby will be immensely weak as it has yet to grow used to the power increasing. With too much chakra you use, you are demolishing the energy for your b-baby, this is v-very unhealthy, and c-could harm your baby. Please, d-do not be too o-over the top." Hinata whispered the last part, glancing at the two of them and nodding.

Picking up her bag and jacket she walked over to the door, excusing herself with a gentle wave.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a little while and gave a small, reassuring smile. "No sparring for a while, my dear." He said sarcastically. Naruto grinned slightly.

"Sasuke-teme, Hinata says we can't. So we won't right?" He asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Sasuke followed.

"We won't yet. Until both you _and_ the baby are ready. We'll try some sparring out. Just, gentle though. I promise not to hurt you," He smirked.

Naruto growled and reached for his instant ramen, "My ass could you hurt me, teme."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Your ass, indeed." Naruto paled.

"Pervert," He muttered softly, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and setting them at the table before facing his spouse. "You want something to eat, 'Suke?"

Sasuke shook his head, brushing his fingers against Naruto's cheek. "I'm fine," He murmured, pressing his lips to Naruto's nose. "After you've eaten, we'll go back to bed and catch up on deprived sleep. Alright? I could tell you were tired. You were limping."

A flush arose to Naruto's cheeks, "Bastard. You know that wasn't the shopping," Sasuke chuckled softly, and pushed his blonde gently to the counter and gently kissing his vulnerable, tanned neck.

"Dobe," He whispered against the skin, smirking and pulling back. Patting Naruto's back gently he spun the blonde around and pecked his lips leaving the kitchen to retreat to his much loved Naruto-scented bed for some deprived sleep. Fabulous.

Whereas Naruto saw it to be fit to drown his cravings with some newly stocked ramen. Even more fabulous, until he realised his baby craved something more. Ramen tipped in ice-cream. Now _that_ made Naruto nearly throw up in his mouth. But his body craved it, so he got it.

Reaching into the freezer under his fridge he grabbed a small tub of vanilla ice cream, staring at his beloved ramen he sighed. Pouring the cool, melting substance on his love he gulped and took his chopsticks - not quite sure how it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Kids," He snorted, running his fingers through his hair and digging in to his food.

- XXX -

"Naruto, what the hell did you eat?" Sasuke cringed as he watched his dobe vomit his heart out - metaphorically speaking of course - into the toilet. He turned away but continued rubbing the small of Naruto's back in a reassuring motion.

"Ice cream and ramen," The blonde replied, opening his mouth over the bowl and pouring the disgusting leftovers out. Sasuke growled slightly.

"Together?" He asked, almost regretting his choice. Naruto nodded weakly over the toilet. He then turned to face Sasuke.

"Bath?" The Kyuubi container whispered. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through blonde locks before gently kissing the male's temple.

"Brush your teeth first, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto nodded grimly, clearing his dry and aching throat and moving lazily over to the sink, allowing his spouse to flush the chain of the toilet and rid of the evidence of Naruto's beautiful vomit. Sitting by the Jacuzzi like bath Sasuke poured in some bubble bath - one of Naruto's favourites - and turned on the taps. Turning the hot one on most but not before putting the plug in.

Naruto spat the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed his mouth out before moving over to Sasuke and draping his arms around the Uchiha's already bare chest as he watched Sasuke turn the bath water off.

"Dobe. Undress,"

Naruto giggled softly into Sasuke's ear, pealing off his yukata and stepping into the half-filled tub along with his husband. Sasuke pulled his wife onto his lap and let the blonde's back rest against his chest.

The two of them sighed in relaxation.

"Teme," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Sasuke's collar bone, "Mm, thank you."

Sasuke snorted slightly, "I have no idea why you're thanking me dobe," He said, moving his lips toward Naruto's ear, "You're the one supplying me with a family. You are the one giving me eternal happiness. You, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. Are my everything."

A gentle blush filled Naruto's cheeks as he turned his head a little to face Sasuke. Sasuke leant forward as Naruto held onto the back of his neck. "Thanks, Sasuke." He whispered, pressing his lips lovingly to Sasuke's.

- XXX -

"Disgusting. Filth. Sick. Demon. So many words to describe such a vulgar beast. I mean look at him, he's not even worth the time. He nearly killed everybody and now he bares the of the mighty, beautiful and just so down right- perfect Sasuke?" Sakura snarled into her mirror, applying more of the face powder. She slowly ran her fingers over her stomach and smiled.

"You, my child, you are conceived in love and happiness. You, my child. Are my everything."

Her response was a gentle kick beneath her fingertips.

- XXX -

"No! Sasuke I don't wannaaaaa-to!" Naruto whined, clinging onto his husband as the man tried to leave the bed.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke warned, turning his eyes to meet Naruto's. Naruto gulped slightly, but tightened his grip as he nuzzled into the back of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gave a small sigh before nestling back into his bed and allowing his hormonal spouse to snuggle into his chest.

"Teme. Please don't yet," Naruto whispered. "I want to come with you when you do - Please, not yet. Sleep first, okay?" Naruto's gentle whispers were soothing, yet years ago Sasuke would have been angry that the blonde had such exceeding power to make him calm. Yet now he took pride in it.

"Alright Naruto. We'll go later."

Sasuke had wanted to go and see Itachi's grave, and seeing as Naruto's father and mother were also buried there he too wanted to go and pay his respects to his family. Sasuke gave a gentle sigh, before closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow, slipping his arms around Naruto.

"Later," He whispered.

- XXX -

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto place some flowers by his father's tombstone. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke a gentle smile curled on his lips, he stood up straight and let himself be pulled into Sasuke's embrace, Sasuke's arms around his shoulders. "Can you remember your parents?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled softly, closing his eyes and leaning back against his husband. "Sometimes," He replied, bringing his hands up to rest over Sasuke's. "Then, sometimes I can't."

"I don't understand." Sasuke said softly. Naruto laughed childishly.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the bright one, ne?" He chuckled softly, feeling Sasuke nuzzle into his hair. "When I was younger and alone my parents were the first people I'd think about, because I thought that maybe they were there, watching over me - scolding me if I did wrong, which I tended to do a lot. But sometimes, I felt like they were praising me for my mistakes, and just telling me to get up and try again, because that's what my father did right? When he was Hokage." Naruto smiled softly, feeling the breeze kiss his face. "Then, when team seven came into my life. I thought that maybe they were the people I needed. You, were the person I needed. It sometimes-- it's hard to remember them, because I was only a baby.. But my mother, I remember her hair most. It wasn't like mine, it was… red. My father, looked like me. I remember that. But. My mother, I don't remember her a lot, so.. I don't ever ask what she was like."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his eyes lidding against Naruto's neck.

"Because I'm afraid that maybe people might have liked her so much more, and that they would realise it was-.. It was my fault she and Dad died." Naruto replied, holding Sasuke's hands and squeezing them as he let his eyes open on the tomb. "..I didn't mean to," He whispered sadly.

Sasuke smiled softly kissing the open skin of Naruto's neck and nuzzling his nose into it. "It wasn't your fault, Usuratonkachi. Sometimes, it happens.. Sometimes - it just wasn't meant to. But you know what they say right,"

Naruto glanced to Sasuke slightly from the corner of his eye, an eyebrow quirked upwards. "..What do they say?"

"God always takes the best."

Naruto smiled softly, allowing Sasuke to pull him into a deeper embrace and let his hands fall to his wife's stomach, Naruto's hands trailing after his and lying on top of them. "Your parents would be proud of you. Sasuke.."

"I know," He replied, kissing Naruto's temple. '_So would yours, Naruto.. You've grown, so much._'

- XXX -

"Naruto! Hinata said no! We can't."

"But Sasuke-teme, I-.. I want to.." His eyes watered with hurt tears. Sasuke's own eyes widened slightly at the hurt that showed in the beautiful blue orbs of his spouse.

"Naruto. Don't cry, please." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, allowing the blonde to fall against his slightly. He felt Naruto's mouth open as wetness seeped through his shirt.

"I'm tired, 'Suke," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's shirt - his voice muffled. Sasuke caught on, sweeping the blonde off of his feet and carrying him back to the Uchiha district bridal style.

"You see Naruto? You can't train when you're tired, tomorrow, okay? We need Hinata's confirmation that you're okay to do it without hurting yourself or the baby." Naruto groaned slightly against Sasuke's shoulder, licking the vulnerable skin there.

"Tired," He whispered against the skin. Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's hair.

"I know," He muttered gently, rocking the blonde as they walked. Suddenly, the two of them poofed their house. Surprising no one, as all they left behind was a pile of dusty smoke.

Setting Naruto down on their bed, Sasuke gently ran his fingers through his spouses hair, leaning down and kissing Naruto's nose. "Rest, okay? I'll make you some ramen when you make up." Not often did Sasuke even offer to buy Naruto ramen unless the blonde was feeling down or upset, then he would. But these months would be an exception. But so help him if their child was a ramen addict. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto's face lit up.

"Can I have some now?" He asked, grinning.

Sasuke glared at him before softening and kissing Naruto's lips. "No," He whispered, pulling off Naruto's yukata and placing the covers over the blonde.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down from the back of his neck, smashing their lips together in a devious kiss. Naruto's tongue ran across Sasuke's bottom lip and the raven allowed him entry, also allowing him part domination of the kiss, before their lungs complained and they pulled away.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head, resting his hand over Naruto's stomach and letting the other brush through his hair as he knelt beside the blonde on the floor, occasionally kissing Naruto's temple.

* * *

**AN:** I was watching 1 Litreof Tears when I posted this. It's such a sad drama. But, Haruto Asou anybody? ;) ANYWAY..Heheh.. I got my nose pierced today, it didn't actually hurt - but I was completely shitting myself - but yeah, it was just the shock. If you live in the UK - Bedfordshire - Go down to Bedford town, and go in Blackwolf! It's frickin' awesome in there. But I look like Iruka because I have a plaster across my nose to prevent the stud falling out. Plus my ankles are really hurting - I have problem with my feet. Grr. D8;

WELL. I updated A.S.A.P, a slightly pointful chapter I might add. The memorial bit will come in handy in later chapters - trust me. I know the names of Naruto's mother and father, but I thought maybe he didn't. So I didn't put it in. Except he obviously knows Minato is his father. So, meh. ANYWAY! ENJOY! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS EVE! Have a great Christmas all of you! I hope you have a wonderful time.

And a Happy New Year!


	11. 今を生きる

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. XD I think I've made that obvious SO many times before y'know?

I'm SO sorry this took so long to do D8; School is a total _bitch_ with all of this option/course work shit that I have to sort out and it's _really_ aggrivating me and my friends so we have like no time whatsoever to do the things we need to. Plus, I have to write stuff up for English, for people that want stories and gift-fics for birthdays and stuff and it's just blatantly annoying! Right, well rambling aside please enjoy 8DD;

Hold My Hand

・｡・・・ｶ・ｫ・・

- I live now.

Naruto fidgeted, his body warm. His eyes opened to find his lover beside him. Sasuke was awake, though his eyes were closed. His fingers were trailing across Naruto's hip in circular, relaxing moments almost setting the blonde back to a comfortable sleep.

Sasuke sat up as he felt his fingers being trapped inside a tanned palm, his eyes opened as he stared at the blonde he'd dragged up with him. Naruto groaned and snuggled into Sasuke's shoulder. "Ramen," He insisted. Sasuke tutted.

"Dobe, you've just woken up."

Naruto frowned. "'Suke, I'm hungry. You promised ramen!" The blonde stuck out his bottom lip in an angry pout, though in his eyes shone innocence and contentment. Sasuke obliged to his blonde's wishes.

"Flavour?" Sasuke asked as he drew the sheets back from his body, he turned to Naruto who was pondering.

"Chicken?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke sighed and nodded, raking his fingers through his hair in discomfort.

It was already three in the afternoon and Sasuke couldn't believe a nap had comforted his anxious nerves. His fingers shook as he pulled them from his hair and slopped lazily down into the kitchen.

Hooking his thumbs in his pockets he glared around at the cupboards, trying to remember which one Naruto kept the chicken ramen. With a wild guess Sasuke moved forward to the corner on the left side of the kitchen. Opening the doors he spotted several stacked, instant ramen tubs. He mentally gagged.

"Idiot," He muttered, grabbing the chicken flavoured ramen and knocking the doors back shut with his elbows. He then walked to the counter placing the noisey food down onto it and flicking the kettle on, waiting for the water to boil.

He pulled off the lid of the ramen and stared at the dry noodles, crackers, small fork, sauce and topping which came with the _delicious_ meal. Sasuke snorted.

Sasuke pondered for a while, leaning his elbow on the counter and resting his chin in his palm. Black eyelashes fell onto pale cheeks and his lips parted slightly. The possibilities of life for Naruto and himself were difficult to maintain as normal once the baby would arrive. Sasuke knew that, but what would happen? Would Naruto make room for the baby and forget about Sasuke? What about the Uchiha's '_needs_' (sexual and emotional at that)? What if he was thrown out of the picture? What if he wasn't a good enough father. What if.. his children hated him?

Sasuke jumped as the kettle screeched and flicked itself off, stating that it was ready to be put to use. Sasuke glared at the object and picked it up by the handle, pouring it into the tub and stopping where a small line instructed him.

He then grabbed some chopsticks, parting the slowly soggy growing noodles and frowned at them as the heated wated flickered at him. He hissed slightly.

Reaching for the sauce and toppings, Sasuke poured one in carefully and then the other, incase of the water attacking him again. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard a shuffle and creak of the floorboards. He frowned and turned toward the kitchen door as light footsteps shuffled down the stairs.

"Teme! Is my ramen done ye - Are you okay, teme?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion and concern as Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes, a look of confusion in his own black orbs, and slight sadness that made Naruto shiver with worry.

"I'm fine, your ramen is done.." Sasuke said, turning around and handing the noodles to Naruto along with the chopsticks. Naruto smiled softly and sat at the table, his food placed in front of him. He put his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" He beamed, parting his hands and grabbing his chopsticks, digging into his ramen.

Sasuke leant his back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his blonde practically devour the food infront of him. Naruto turned to him with wide eyes, and liquid pouring down his chin which was soon swiped up by the back of a tanned hand.

Sasuke smiled.

"Are you not having any 'Suke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, remaining silent as Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowing and eyebrows knotting together in confusion as he turned back to his meal.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked after a while, placing his chopsticks beside his tub and turning in the chair to face Sasuke. Sasuke watched Naruto, he took his blonde's appearance in and smiled.

Natural, blonde hair - hardly common in Japan; unless of course it was dyed - bright, ravishing blue eyes, tanned skin and the most beautiful face Sasuke had ever seen. If you were a stranger out of the village you would never know something so beautiful would have something so evil inside of him. But Sasuke didn't know - he didn't accept it because, it wasn't true. Not to him. Not to Naruto, and most certanly not to the Kitsune himself.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he walked closer to Naruto, placing his hand over the blonde's stomach and leaning down, "Naruto.." He whispered, pressing his lips softly to Naruto's temple. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

Naruto's face flushed red. "Ah..Teme... This was.. uh.. sudden?"

Sasuke leant forward again, pressing his lips to Naruto's in a chaste and loving kiss. "Naruto, nothing will change, will it?"

Naruto frowned, then deepened it as he thought. "Is that what's wrong, Sasuke? You think things will change, because we're having a baby?"

A small nod was his respose, Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's shoulder straddling the blonde's lap, legs either side of his waist. "Nothing will change," Naruto assured him, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair as his other hand rested on Sasuke's hip.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled into his shoulder, brushing his lips against a piece of exposed skin.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, hand sliding across Sasuke's hip. Sasuke smirked against his shoulder and nuzzled closer.

"Would you like to go spar?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "I love you!" He ushered, pressing his lips to Sasuke's temple as Sasuke proceeded to climb off of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto proceeded to stand in the fighting position, Sasuke glanced at him with a small smirk before mirroring his wife's moves. Naruto ran forward throwing a punch at Sasuke, only to have the raven grab his fist and twist it behind him, flipping Naruto onto the floor.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's chest, pushing the man away as he stood up and ran at Sasuke again, this time aiming a punch in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke missed the dodge and felt his body knock back against the tree with the force of the blow.

Naruto sniggered slightly. "What's wrong, bastard?" He asked. Sasuke growled and rubbed his chest running forward and kicking into Naruto's palms. He then backed away making several hand sighs, focusing on the last one and glaring toward Naruto.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Placing his lips over two fingers he took a deep breath and let it out, fire following with his breath as it aimed toward Naruto. He smirked when Naruto dove onto the ground, growling slightly.

Naruto stood up, running at Sasuke and crashing the raven onto the ground, straddling his hips. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you came back." He whispered, pushing his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders as he sat up, keeping Naruto close to him.

As the kiss broke Sasuke's head rested onto Naruto's, both smiling - or smirking in Sasuke's case. "I am too.." Was Sasuke's late reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura glared from the trees, staring at the two males who resumed their kissing. Her eyes narrowed as she placed her hand over her stomach as if to cover up her babies sight of the disgusting show infront of them. Years ago, Sakura would have been happy for the two she would have encouraged their love. But ever since she had gotten into a relationship with Lee, it had all changed, everything and changed but she couldn't blaim Lee, because he had done nothing.

Maybe, that was precisely why?

Because he hadn't helped her look after herself, he had changed her into a strict woman after their marriage. She sighed as she glanced away, still holding onto her stomach and wishing she could make a time machine. She then sneered at her kind and generous thoughts toward the two that came into her head. She growled low in her throat as she watched Sasuke's tongue slip into Naruto's mouth, and his hands fumble with Naruto's hair.

"Stupid." She hissed, "If I made a time machine. I'd of made sure your brother killed you too!" She whispered harshly, squeezing her belly as her baby gave an excited kick. She giggled softly and turned to walk back home. Her thoughts travelling to Lee and wondering how he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Suke," Naruto moaned arching his back off of the tree. "I - Not here, teme! Anybody could see.." He whispered hissing as Sasuke's tongue flickered across his jaw and down his neck onto new bites and bruises he had created.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke whispered, biting down on a growing purple hickey. "But since when did you call the shots?" He continued, a small smirk appearing on his face. Naruto whimpered slightly at the possession that appeared in black orbs.

"Heh... I - I never said that, b-but.. I want to be i-in.. pr-private!" The blonde panted out. Sasuke scoffed and leant up, taking Naruto by the back of his neck and smaching their lips together frantically.

"Alright, love." Sasuke ushered softly. "You are beautiful, Naruto. I just can't keep my hands off of you."

Naruto let out a shaky laugh as he whimpered again. "Teme..Home?"

Sasuke nodded, "With pleasure." He purred and with a series of hand signs, the two of them, left the field without a trace behind them.

As soon as their feet collided with the gentle cotton of their bedroom floor's carpet, Sasuke immidiately pushed his beautiful dobe onto the bed and watched as the idiot bounced slightly. A gentle smirk crossed over Sasuke's lips.

"Now, Naruto.. We're home, what do you wish to do?" Sasuke asked as he climbed ontop of the blonde, straddling the desperate man and entwining their fingers by Naruto's temples. Naruto gave a low, aggrivated and needy growl.

"Why play around, Uchiha?" He hissed dangerously, lust swirling in baby blue eyes. Sasuke licked his lips slowly.

"Why not?" He whispered huskily, leaning down and taking Naruto's lips in his. The blonde immidiately replied, parting his lips for Sasuke's prodding tongue and allowing his own to meet Sasuke's half way before he wrapped his muscle around Sasuke's and dragged it into his own mouth fondling it for a while.

Then Sasuke pulled away, all too lost in breath to continue having his mouth beautifully and harshly raped by his love.

"Sasuke, please.." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's cheek as he let his tongue swipe across the pale skin in a desperate attempt for attention.

Sasuke looked down at him with half lidded Sharingan eyes and smirked. "Please what, dobe?" He replied ignoring the needy look in Naruto's eyes.

"Please, please, please.. Sasuke. I need you.. Please.." Naruto's slender hips jolted upwards in a proof reading of his words, his eyes closed with the intense heat that surrounded him, engulfing him in lust and desire for the person hovering above him.

Sasuke stared in shock then dived down to meet his love's needs. He tore at Naruto's clothes, underwear and whatever else was keeping him from touching, exploring and losing himself with Naruto's skin.

Naruto did the same to Sasuke, but it was slow.. aggonizingly slow and showing Sasuke that Naruto merely wanted love; and wanted to love. Sasuke stepped out of the boxers which pooled to his ankles.

He then straddled Naruto's hips and stared down at the dark blue orbs which flashed lust back into his onyx eyes. He smirked.

"Dobe, how do we do this?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's gentle question. He then shook his head, unable to answer, unable to prepare the words he so wished to say.

Quickly, yet slowly. Hard, yet soft. But most of all he wanted it dipped in love; better love than the two of them combined could create - but knew was there. He wanted it to feel like an angel was touching his body, caressing the spots that made him move and cringe in desire. He needed Sasuke. Because Sasuke was his angel.

So as long as it was with Sasuke. Naruto didn't care.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured as Sasuke licked his own fingers and coated them properly. Naruto smiled up at him as Sasuke removed the fingers and teased Naruto's entrance. "With Sasuke.." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

A small moan echoed through the bedroom as Sasuke's finger pressed deep inside Naruto's entrance without warning. But Naruto was completely used to it that he could hardly feel the pain anymore. Just a small tingle.

Another finger joined the lonely one which searched Naruto's entrance for his prostate. When the second finger was added Naruto growled at the scissoring motion Sasuke teased him with. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered leaning down and gracing his lips over Naruto's tanned neck. The blonde craned his head giving Sasuke more room.

"Sasuke, please..please. _Please_." Naruto begged grabbing Sasuke's member and pulling it toward him. The raven hissed slightly and removed his fingers from Naruto's entrance. Naruto groaned happily and pulled Sasuke inside of him arching in pleasure as Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in with delicate care.

"Oh, _Naruto_.." Sasuke hummed huskily. His thrusts rhymed in a slow motion, yet at the same time they expanded into harder thrusts, each time hitting _perfectly_ on Naruto's prostate.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke pumped his neglected shaft. "So.. _So_ good.." He whispered pulling the pale man down and pressed kisses over his face and neck; settling for Sasuke's neck and sucking hard on the pale skin there.

"Ngn.. Naruto," Sasuke's vibration of his voice encouraged Naruto to move to his adam's apple and nibble on it.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away and continued his thrusts and pumps. Naruto arched up eagerly and met Sasuke thrust for thrust. Sasuke leant down, allowing himself to pamper the beautiful angel in front of him.

His mouth latched to Naruto's neck and he sucked dangerously on the tanned skin, marking it as Naruto had marked his. His thrusts making it oh the more pleasurable.

"Mnn.. '_Suke_.. So beautiful. _So good_.."

Sasuke groaned against Naruto's neck and pushed deeper into the blonde feeling the male's muscles tighten around him. Naruto came first; spilling himself over both his and Sasuke's chest, some of his seed falling on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke came after. Naruto's muscles clamping him delicately inside of the blonde. Too much for Sasuke to handle.

The raven pulled out of his pregnant blonde and groaned at the warmth. Naruto moaned softly as he leant up and licked his seed off of Sasuke's cheek.

"Teme, shower.. Sticky. Ew.." Naruto whispered, nuzzling into the raven. Sasuke laughed softly and used all of his remaining energy to pick the blonde up and carry him into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto had set up for a dinner date Sasuke had decided to plan during their encouter in the shower. The two of them, both eager to re-boost their energy with food and neither really felt like cooking _or_ ordering in.

So Sasuke and Naruto set off to where they felt needed - and plus Naruto's constant whinging had persuaded the raven - to Ichiraku's. Yes, the very _un_romantic ramen stall. But Sasuke decided if it made Naruto happy well.. the quieter the blonde would be.

* * *

**AN: This is not beta'd** - because I wrote this up really quickly! Argh D8; Oh, and just a quick little sommit:

I HATE MY SCIENCE TEACHER D8; She's such a bitch, she was telling me to take my stud out and I was like, "No." and she was getting mad at me so I taped a plaster over it - of course not the **whole** thing but a little bit of it. Stupid old lady. Godddd. Well.

Review please. Sorry if the lemons bad. Dx


	12. 血のための渇望

A/N: Hey guys.. I'm back XD;; with a new chapter :3.. I had to change the genre due to this chapter's uhm.. plot? I think, it's kind of a sub-plot as the main plot bases mainly on Naruto and Sasuke's child/relationship.. Well enjoyy ~

I'M SORRY FOR THE LAZY UPDATING; AND THE REMOTELY RANDOM CHAPTER THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE, I JUST WROTE IT AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S ABOUT BUT THE ONLY THING I ADVISE YOU DO IS LIKE THE ENDING WITH SAKURA'S SCENE AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND. KTHX.  


* * *

**Hold My Hand**

He gripped his chopsticks in his fingers, and slowly pulled a large piece of chicken from the bowl, staring at it with wide, uncertain eyes. He then glanced calmly over to the male beside him who already ravished their third bowl and was slurping a large string of noodles down his chin. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the frantics of his partner and turned back to the bowl and his chopsticks, resting his chin in his palm and dropping the chicken back down.

Naruto whined childishly beside him, making the older male turn his head to find an angry, childish pout on Naruto's face, a chopstick pointed in his own. "Don't play with your food, Sasuke!" Naruto scolded, then broke out in a grin as he stared longingly at the full bowl of ramen, then back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shoved the bowl his way and leant against the counter with his elbows propped up. The old man behind the counter gave a soft smile and tutted as Naruto dove, unpleasantly, into his noodles.

"Honestly, Naruto, you blame this poor man for playing his food, and you so.. oddly ravish your food as if it's going to end as soon as you eat it! Child, there's more where that came from. Especially for our number one customer!" The old man beamed, but then let his grin fall as Naruto slurped noodles and grinned at him. A raised eyebrow took the grins place.

"By the rate he's going," Sasuke mumbled, "There will be none of that damn junk left." The old man pretended to ignore him, but thwacked him over the ear slightly. Naruto giggled childishly, allowing Sasuke to glare at him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Naruto!" Iruka called, grabbing the small blonde and pulling him into a tight hug. Naruto cringed at the death hold against him, and struggled to wrap his own arms around the man posessing him. He huffed slightly and shook Iruka softly.

"Iruka.. Stop.. holding.. hurts. Ow.." Iruka nodded slightly and loosened his grip on the blonde and allowed Naruto to wrap his arms around his own body as he grinned.

"Naruto, you've grown so much!" He beamed, proud to be the man Naruto adored - other than Sasuke, but in a more familiar way. Naruto laughed slightly. Iruka squeezed him and let go of him as he backed into his own love.

"Iruka-sensei, it's been.. only a few days since you last saw me." Naruto patted his stomach proudly as Iruka grinned and shook his head. Of course, Naruto had contacted Iruka about the little soul growing inside of him, and Kakashi had just happened to over-hear said news.

Both hung over Naruto like protective mothers that made Sasuke look harmless.

Speaking of the Uchiha, he sat calmly in his seat, neither greeting nor acknowleding the two- three idiots behind him. He looked up at the old man who watched the scenerio with wide, tear filled eyes and rolled his own ebony ones.

"Idiots," He grunted.  
Naruto grinned slightly and glanced over to Sasuke and moved through the protective mother hens and over to his husband with a delicate look on his face; and a small pout on chapped lips. He licked them innocently.

"That's mean, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto muttered softly, pressing his hands against Sasuke's chest and allowing himself to sit against the Uchiha. Back against a broad chest. Sasuke smirked, his arms finding their way comfortably around Naruto's waist, playing with the fabric he found.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sweat trickled down her cheat, she arched her back desperate for more contact. He was gracing her breasts with his fingers and his tongue. He was inside of her - filling her and completing her to her own will.

She was ready for it, but she didn't know how she would fulfill the images falling through her. The ones that turned her into what she had begun. She was ready for the blood falling and filling her. She wanted it.

Cold, trembling pale fingers twisted around the nearby kunai and dug into the stranger's back as he continued to thrust into her. Luckily, she had relieved herself just as she plunged the sharp object into him.

She screamed in pleasure; laughing at the blood that poured through her fingers like silk. She arched her back more at the feel of the texture of his blood - thick, deliciously thick and she could only wonder one thing..

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sasuke lay with Naruto in the field with Kakashi and Iruka scolding Naruto for his un-healthy child and the fact he's not feeding for himself, but for two. Sasuke rolled his eyes when they scolded him for not properly looking after the blonde. He merely retorted that the boy was old enough to not be baby-sat.

Leaving all three mouths wide in the wake of the snappy demon.

Naruto then snorted first, watching Sasuke's normally blank and straight face curl into a beautiful smile at the happiness that shouldered over Naruto's presense; before the blonde went into a fit of hysterical giggles that neither men - or Sasuke - knew, or understood what it was about.

Maybe it was the way Sasuke had retorted, or the way they all stared at him as if he had never been rude before. Well, to Iruka he hadn't - but to Kakashi and Naruto, it was a common cause. Of course, dealing with them for years hits your head at some point into concious realisation that..

Morons are surrounding you; regardless of their hiding places. Find them. Run. That was Sasuke's advise to anyone he met. Especially himself. But he couldn't run from this moron, because he would run into new fears of himself; his moron was safe.

His moron was his net.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

...What would that baby's blood feel like?


End file.
